The Second Choice
by CandyCoatIt
Summary: The thing is, I love my sister, I really do. But sometimes its hard. To always be second. To always be on the back burner. I know Caroline used to bitch about this insistently back in her human life, but it's true. Everyone loves Elena. Including Damon. Amelia Gilbert is tired to being second. Maybe she'll regret that when an Original put her in first, or maybe not.
1. Soft Core Vampire Porn

My body was soar. But it usually is after nights like this. At first it was nothing but pure bliss. I loved him. Well I thought I did. I don't know true love. But this isn't it. As I lay here, with his naked body pressed against mine, I can't help but to have this same inner battle with myself that I've had for the last few months. But I know there's really no point. In the end it's always the same. I'll always be there for him. Even though I know it's wrong. Even though I know it's not me he really cares for… But my sister.

My names Amelia Gilbert. And I'm trapped in vampire filled nightmare. And I'm not even my own main character.

The leading role goes to my baby sister. Well I guess technically she's not my biological sister, nor is she a baby. She's only a year younger than me. And the biological thing, well the beans was spilled on that one a while back. She was adopted. But that didn't make a difference. I helped raise that girl. I still love her. Another thing, even though she's adopted, we still have some similar features. For one, our hair. Long, dark brown. Straight. While mine is natural and the split usually more to the side than the middle, she spends a ridiculous amount of time straightening hers. Which I really don't understand why… She's my sister and I love her, but let's be honest. Katherine really does rock the curly hair. Another similarity, our bodies, tanned average height, I just have a curse of being a tad more… curvy? Don't get me wrong I'm not fat. I've done enough hunter training with Alaric that the mass amount of burgers I enjoy don't leave a mark. While Elena is a solid C, I'm a D, and I've got a kick boxers ass. Okay so that, I'm pretty proud of. Then there's our eyes. Hers, a chocolate brown. Deep enough for anyone to fall into, but mine. Just brown. A lightish brown. I've herd when the light hits them they turn green, but as if I would know that.

I tried to unwrap myself from Damon's grasp as quickly and quietly as possible , and search the room for my missing garments. My black underwear and leopard print bra was simple enough to find, along with my cream blouse and gray knit cardigan, the really issue was my pants.

"where the hell..?" I pulled up the comforter off the edge of the bed to glance under,

"looking for these?" I shot up to see Damon with his trademark smirk dangling my dark blue ae jeans.

"Gee thanks," I glared and snatched them, and quickly shimmied them on.

"What's got you so crabby?" I continued to search for my other black leather boot, "and in a rush…"

"Well not everybody has all of eternity Damon," I grabbed the missing boot from the top of his dresser and slid it back on my foot while checking my black leather fossil purse for my keys. "I have places to be". He chuckled and flopped back down onto the bed,

"sure you do Princess".

The thing is, I love my sister, I really do. But sometimes its hard. To always be second. To always be on the back burner. I know Caroline used to bitch about this insistently back in her human life, but it's true. Everyone loves Elena. Including Damon.

"Matty!" I couldn't help the smile that sets on my face every time I see the boy. With all the stuff he been through, and being one of the few humans in our little group. The kids quite the soldier, plus he freaking adorable.

She smiled back and gave me a hug picking me up on the floor. "Hey Ames, you look…" I gave him a glare but I couldn't fight the smile. Hey, I know what I look like! I got out of that boarding house so fast I had to use the rear-view mirror I do what I possibly could. Which pretty much means throwing my disastrous hair into a messy bun at the top of my head. My makeup was mostly still intact, so some BurtsBees pomegranate chapstick and we just called it a day. "Beautiful. Ames, your look beautiful." I can hear the laughter behind his voice and gave him a nice shove in the arm before looking up at the clock. Two till ten. Fantastic. "your timing is truly phenomenal… " I just laughed as I skipped my way into the back room,

"As always!" I quickly scanned the room before ripping of my cardigan and top and tossing on my black mystic grill tee and the apron, I usually just leave a note pad and pen so I won't have to worry on days like these when I'm a little behind.

I skidded to a halt right infront of my boss, hand on my hip and a cheeky smile. He checked his watch and gave me a pointed look,

"Phenomenal timing Miss. Gilbert." I gave a wink,

"So they say, where will you have me?"

"Jessica's a no show, so it's your lucky day. Bar duty." My eyes widen,

"Really? Score!" I skipped to the bar and took my place. I'm not of age, so I guess technically I shouldn't be back here, that was always the issue before, but I got my licence and I knew what I was doing, so no harm done.

It was only half hour into my shift and I've made a solid amount of drinks. Matt walks over and hands me an order.

"Bar duty hey, good for you." He gave a genuine smile,

"Thanks Matty, you know it's only 10:30 and I've made about 14 drinks. Sometimes we joke about alcoholism, but clearly it's a seriously problem here..!" Matty just laughed and shook his head.

"Only you Ames would joke about something like that," He grabbed his tray and continued to wait tables.

"So your reeeally not going?" I sighed and gave her a look, hand on hip. You know the look. She just rolled her eyes.

"With what's going on between me and Stephan, I think it's better if I just stay in. You know, crappy tv, junk food." Yeah, like I believe that load of bull. So I just sighed again.

"Yeah, sure alright…" I zipped up the side of the dress and looked at Elena's refection expectantly, "so..?" She smiled and blinked a few times,

"Wow, you look amazing. Where did you get that dress?" I smiled,

"online of course, It's quite difficult finding a dress in this small town that your know someone else won't be wearing…" Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, placing her chin on my left. We continued to admire the dress. It was black and tight fitting, one shoulder strap and came to about my mid-thigh, it was fairly simple, but that was the point. I decided to put the focus onto my lips. A deep plum. It was very dramatic to I stuck with minimal eye makeup. Just a bit of gold, light eyeliner, winged as usual, and loads of mascara. The mask was black and lace and my heels matched the plum lipstick. I wanted to keep my hair out of my face so I could show off the mask. It was lightly curled and teased, then pulled up into a slightly messy but elegant up do. "Well I think I'm ready… I better not hold Mat up," Elena handed me my black clutch, it really only contained my phone and my lipstick. No need for keys since Matt said he'd give me a ride. "Thanks Elena" I grabbed my heels off my bed and bounded downstairs to find Elena finishing off her speech with Mat that she had earlier than me. She's fighting with Stephan, it would be weird, she was normalcy in her life… blah blah. I just don't buy it. Matty looks up at me and had a bit of a shocked look on his face. I smiled. Yeah, that all the confirmation I need.

I laugh and hook my arm threw his, "Well thanks Matty!" He just laughed and recomposed himself,

"You look amazing Ames," I made an over dramatic gasp and fanned myself off with my hand that wasn't hitched to his.

"Why I neva, Matty you sure know how to make a gal blush," Elena laughed at my southern drawl, and Matty just shook his head and pulled me to his car.

"Have fun you too!" I smiled back at Elena and waved,

"now don't you watch too much soft corn vampire porn!" Matty snickered at the scowl on Elena's face and we quickly continued to his car as she mumbled obscenities at us. Well mainly me.


	2. So Typical

Chp 2

"Mattyyyy… I'm boooored!" I held onto his arm and swung myself around slightly. He rolled his eyes and handed me a chocolate covered strawberry. My eyes go wide and I give him a cheeky grin before taking a bite.

"Ames you can't possibly be bored. Well literally just got here…" I rolled my eyes and pouted slightly. Yes. I'm a child.

"Come on, let's dance!" I stopped my swinging and latch our arms together and dragged him to the court yard.

You have go to be shitting me… I looked over to Matt and noticed he looked just as confused as I am. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but Matt beat me to the punch.

"Elena?" Elena… TV and popcorn my ass. Got to give her credit… in the short amount of time it took her to get ready, she did look good. I really would have preferred it if she curled her damn hair, just once!

"Matt, you look dashing," she looked him up and down and bit off the end of a strawberry. Okay um ew..? I furrowed my brows, the confusion clearly written on my face. I'm sorry, the girl already has two Salvators hanging off her arms, and now she's hitting on Matt. Classy. "Hey Ames, I really do love that dress."

"Thanks, I like yours too Lena. Is it new?" She's my freaking sister… I know everything in that girl's closet. And this wasn't in it. She just smiled and handed me a strawberry.

"Yeah, I just got it. I've just got to borrow those shoes one day. Can I talk to Matt for a minute?" I couldn't help but give her a weird look as I pat Matt on the shoulder.

"Defiantly, I'll see you around." I took a bite out of my strawberry as glance over my shoulder. They were just standing there. Matt was looking a little too bashful as Elena kept giving the poor boy the once over. Again. Real classy.

"Hey Care Bear, how's my favorite blonde vampire doing?" I swung my arm around her shoulder while offering her a strawberry. She took a bite and sighed,

"I'm fine…" I laughed and followed her gaze. Matt was laughing with that bitch Sara. HE was supposed to be my date… I frowned and pulled her closer.

"Sure you are Care Bear, sure you are." I gave her a quick kiss on the check, "Oh come on, you're supposed to be having fun tonight! No weird supernatural crap! Dance, flirt, sneak a few drinks! Just be a teen tonight," She gave me a smile and let out a giggle.

"Thanks Ames, I really needed that." I shoved her shoulder slightly and rolled my eyes,

"yeah, yeah, just don't get too sappy on me." She gave me a mocking glare and checked her phone.

"Hey, I've got to pee. I'll see you in a bit." Before I could reply she was gone. Okay, weird… Is it me? I shrugged and made my way to the court yard only to see… Elena? In the same pink top she was wearing earlier. Which means that I was receiving compliments from her evil twin Katherine.

"Of course." I scoffed and made my way over to Elena. I hear her scream and see a patch of blood forming on her back. Jeremy rushes past me. My eyes widen, "Lena? Elena!" I grab her and pull her to the ground so that she's leaning on me, she continues to cry out as new cut appear on her body. "What happening? Bonnie! Help her!"

She looks flustered but nodes and leans over. "I can't stop the spell, but I can make the pain go away." Elena clutches on to me as I continue to stroke her hair and mumble some words of reassurance.

"Do it Bonnie." Jeremy returns telling Bonnie of a witch that was working for Katherine. I focused on Elena. "Hey sweety, does it feel better?" Bonnie rushes off. Jeremy takes her place and tried to hand her his ring, but she pushes it away.

"No, it's meant to keep you safe."

Well Elena's healing, Damon's putting Katherine away and all is good in the world. Ha! Right. With Elena as my sister and while still living in this messed up town of Mystic Falls, you just know something ridiculous is about to happen sometime soon. Hopefully not before I get home and taking these ridiculous shoes off my poor wounded feet. I see Elena on the phone coming towards the car, she unlocks it for me and gave me a smile. I turned to the door just as I'm about to open it I see the reflection of a clown standing right behind me. Shit.

"Typical." I felt a sharp pain, and everything goes black.


	3. McHappy Meal

Soar. My body was freaking soar. And not the fun soar, when I knew I just had a fun night with a certain Salvatore. But a bad 'I think I was just kidnapped and beaten with a book' soar. I couldn't help the groan that came out as I rolled onto my back, I finally decided to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. The room was white. At some point anyways. The walls were falling apart, bits of the wood beneath peeking through. The only lighting in the room was the moon light that would shine through the cracks of the makeshift boarded up windows, and a string of light bulbs on the floor near the door. Great. Just great! I groaned as I picked myself off the blanket and pillow that was on the floor and slowly made my way to the door. Locked. Well of course it's locked. If it wasn't that would just be too easy! I screamed in frustration as I slammed my side into the door.

"I'm-" _SLAM _"so fucking-" _SLAM_ "SICK-" _SLAM_ "of these frucking-" _SLAM_ "VAMPIRES!" _CRASH_ "FUAAACK!" I groan and glared at the splintered door from my new position on the floor. Well as long as I'm out… I picked myself off the floor and looked down. GREAT! Well my dress was ruined. These ass holes knocked me out, was this necessary? The one strap this dress has was ripped off, so a ridiculous amount of cleavage was now showing, and there was a nice tear on my left thigh. The bun my hair was once in was loosened greatly, stray curls kept falling out. I sighed and looked at my teal nail polish on my toes. "This is fucking ridiculous…" I grumbled and made my way back into the pervious room in search of my shoes.

"Elena..? Elena." I whispered her name and continued to open the doors of the rooms on the top floor. I did what I could to find some sort of weapon to protect myself, but all I could find were the string of light bulbs, and what would I do with that, strangle the vampire to death?! Yeah. Right. I'd have a better chance stabbing them in the eye with my heels. Which is the current plan.

"Elena, I freaking swear to God… If I'm alone here, I might just kick your ass-" I stop as I reach the top of the stair case. Looking down I see a vampire impaled and pined to the main doors by what looks like a piece of the banister… I try to tiptoe over to the corps. No sudden movements… Wait what? He's dead. I snort to myself and take a closer look.

Well, he is some sort of good lookin'. "Damn. Too bad, you were quick attractive…" I cock my head to the side.

"Well, thank you." And his eye flash open. I scream.

I should just stay on the floor. Clearly this is just where I'm meant to be.

"What The FUCK Guy?! I almost pissed myself!" I lowered the heel I held out to protect my face and clutched my chest to slow my heart. He gave me an inquisitive look. Yeah, well bud, I'm not the one pinned to a door. He pulled out the makeshift stake and effortlessly tossed it to the floor. I just gaped at him from my spot on the floor as he looked down at the hole in his dress shirt. Hot.

"Well that's unfortunate." Really? His only problem right now is a hole in his fancy suit? He sighed and offered me his hand. I took it.

"Well for someone who kidnapped me and my sister and destroyed my dress, you sure do have manners." The man chuckled.

"It was not me who kidnaped you and your sister, nor did I touch your pretty little dress. That would be the work of two rouge vampires who believed that handing me your sister, Elena, would settle some kind of debt that they owe me." I peered up at him from the stray curls that fell into my face,

"Did it?" He gave a stiff smile.

"Well as you can see, your sister and her boyfriends have attempted to kill me. They've long gone. So no." They're gone… I looked back up at him catching his eyes.

"They've left me."

"It appears so. Come along." The man placed his hand on my lower back and steered me out toward his car and into the passenger seat.

I felt like a statue. They left me. They just left me behind.

The car ride was silent. I guess I was in shock or something. We drove for hours. I didn't even bother to look for signs to see where we heading. The man, well the vampire would keep taking glances at me. I guess to see if I was still alive and functioning. He would also look as his phone and take calls. I'm only assuming for directions.

"What's your name?" I continued to look out the window, but I can feel his gaze on me.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's very Bond of you." He looked confused.

"I don't quite understand the reference." Well now I can't help but to be shocked.

"What? Oh come on! 'Bond. James Bond', 'Shakin' not stirred'? Where have you been hiding under a rock?!"

"More like in a coffin." He smirked at his own joke.

"Oh ha ha. Smart ass. " I crossed my arms and tried to get more comfortable in my seat. "So where are we headed?"

"There's some unfinished business I need to attend to." Yeah, cause that answers my question.

"I'm hungry."

"McDonalds, really?"

"We're on a tight schedule . You said you were hungry and I was decent enough to oblige to your dietary needs." I couldn't help but snort. I know. Sexy.

"Well thank you oh so kind sir. And could you not call me Miss. Gilbert?" I saw a small twitch at the corner of his mouth at the use of my snooty British accent on my name. "Now Elijah, was that a smile? It's small but we're off to a good start" I was well aware of the giant smile on my face.

"Welcome to McDonalds my name is Ashley, what can I get for you today?" I unfastened my seatbelt, leaned over Elijah and paced my elbows on the edge of the open window. I couldn't help the smirk on my face from our close proximity. I heard him clear this throat. Yeah, I can get used to this.

"Yeah, I'll get a quarter pounder with cheese meal, no pickles. Sprite for a drink and McChicken sauce," I turned in time to see Elijah's eyes flash up from my butt. I raise a brow, "Anything for you?" He shakes his head. "That's everything, thanks." She gave us our total and I fastened myself back up in my seat. Now would be a good time to take a look at my face. I flipped down the sun visor and checked my make up in the mirror. My eye liner was still intact due to my primer, but none the less I still have some smudges. My lips were still fairly dark. "You sure you're not hungry? It is a drive thru, maybe sweet little Ashley will just hop in the back, what's your type, AB+?"

"Why, are you offering?" I freeze at that and look at him slightly frightened.

"Ha. Haha… That's joke right..?"

"I'm not quite sure. I have feeling we'll be spending quite a lot of time together." I smiled at that and continued to pull all the bobby pins out of my hair.

We stood across the street from a café. It looked very modern with the giant glass windows. I make a popping noise with my lips and rocked myself with the balls of my feet, not ass difficult to do in heels as one would think. Oh yeah. Cause I'm still in this stupid dress!

"So is this the unfinished business you were talking about? Grabbing a macchiato? I'll take mine with a shot of hazelnut."

"It's a café specialized for vampires."

"Ou, fancy. Sooo…" He turned to me,

"Do you have any change on you?" I raised a brow and looked down at my tight fitting dress. I pointed at my non-existent pockets.

"Change? In this thing, seriously? What big bad vampires don't carry change?"

"No."

"Oh well excuuuuse me!" He glared. Well accent worked the first time… I sighed and looked around. There was an open guitar case with plenty of change just a few feet away. I walked up and quickly took a handful as the man had his back turned, and my made my way back to Elijah. He gave me a quizzical look, I smiled as I took his hand and handed him the gun.

"You just took his change," I scoffed and watched as he tossed the change up in air and caught it.

"Well if you feel so bad just give him a five. Or do vampires not carry bills either?" He smirked before whipping the change across the street, shattering the glass windows of the café. All I could hear were their screams. I was about to look away then I saw him. Damon Salvatore leaning down over a woman, trying to conceal her from the sun. I couldn't help but to glare. And remember. They left me.


	4. The Waiting Game

_To all my fabulous readers! I must say you guys are fantastic. I have to admit that I can get side tracked and get major writers block. That's why my first story just failed. But I feel like I have just too many fun ideas banging around in my noggin about this story, so I can't give up! And I must say the reviews are really the boost I need and a solid reminder to get my ass in gear. So thank you to all who have followed and liked, cause you're the bomb. I love getting reviews! So if anyone has any comments or predictions, or something you'd like to see more of, just let me know! And if there anything regarding that other story I have, like if I should continue or any other story ideas (can be Vampire Diaries or not) Just type away! 3 Oh and btw, sorry this chapter isn't too fun filled and exciting. I just got off work and had my puppy play date, so I'm tired and I needed to get this part in there. More exciting things to come soon I swear!_

"So… why are we here now?"

"Business." I roll my eye at this. Of course. It was always business with Elijah. I look up at the giant white doors and sigh,

"And the warlock..?" I glanced over my shoulder. Yup. Still there. Tall, dark and grumpy if you ask me. Apparently he's a father… that poor bastard.

"Yes, Jonas. He's here to deliver a message." Right.

"Well are you going to knock or are just going to stand here awkwardly..?" He opens his mouth to answer, but my lack or patience kick in.

_Knock, Knock. _The doors open. A man, well vampire, in a salmon tee and cardigan, opened the door. I recognized him from the café. This guy… Really?

"Elijah…" What about me?

"And Amelia!" I smile at the look of annoyance on Elijah's face. The vampire known as Slater smiles.

"Yes of course, Amelia Gilbert. The oldest of the Gilbert siblings," Umm stalk much?

Elijah brushes past Slater and enter his apartment, I follow. Nice place.

"Wow, Elijah this truly is an honor…" An honor? Who the hell was this guy, royalty?

Elijah catches Slater's eyes and holds contact. His eyes dilate. Weird…

"I need you to make a call".

Once the call ended Elijah left his spot beside me on the couch.

"Very nicely done." Slater's back was toward Elijah, so I was able to see the worried expression on his face.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater… How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Elijah smiled at this and shrugged. I was just confused.

"I'm a special kind of vampire." I can just feel the fear radiating off of Slater.

"Because you're an Original..?" _Huh?_ Elijah just hums. He finally lets out a sigh.

"Now, I want you to take this and drive it threw your hearts." He pulls out a stake I never noticed before. Slater takes it. _Wait, what?_

"But that would k-kill me forever," _No shit dumb-fuck!_ At this point I'm literally at the edge of my seat. My hands gripping onto the couch. Slater has the stake in position.

"It's necessary." _Mmm, is it? I mean the guy is creep as all hell. But not necessary!_ I'm on my feet. Somehow only a few feet away.

I hear a gasp. Slater drops to the floor. My eyes are wide. I force myself to remove my chewed up nails from my mouth. "Holy shit…"

Jacob decides to finally make an appearance.

"Was that necessary?" _No. No! I'm pretty sure we could have just talked that one though guys! _Elijah and Jacob both give me a look.

_Right… Brain to mouth filter clearly needs to be checked. _

Elijah turns back to Jacob. "Just deliver the message."

We've just arrive at the humble abode of the warlocks. _Meh, it's aight._

I suddenly bump into a solid form. Elijah's dark eyes meet mine. I can't help but to take a small step back. He notices this.

"The young warlock Luka generously offered you his quarters for the night. Jonas must perform a spell for me. During that time you make shower. There will be food waiting for you in your room once you have finished. Eat and rest. I will return you to your home in the morning." _Great…_ I just nod my head and head towards the bathroom.

I flipped the switch. My eyes squinted at the brightness of the light. Avoiding the mirror I stripped. First thing off, those damn heels. Then the dress, the strapless bra and matching panties. I kick discarded pile of cloths into the corner of the room. And finally look up.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

I don't think I've ever looked so… pale! I turn my body to the right where something dark caught my eye. _Yup. That's a bruise ._I winced. _Note to self: poking does not help._ I must have got it from shoulder-checking my way out of that room. I look down a see a couple of minor scrapes and bruises from my constant bailing. _Nothing too serious._ I pull out whatever bobby pins I had left in my hair. The dark flat waves cascade down my back. _Greasy._

I sigh before turning on the shower and adjusting it to my liking. "Damn, I have to pee."

I quickly hop in the shower and just let the water sooth my achy body. I don't think I've never spent so much time in a car. It was only a few days. But we practically lived in that thing.

I reached out and grabbed one of the three bottles on the rack. _2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner_. Of course. I glace over at the other two bottles. The color and label make it easy to recognise. _Old Spice or Irish Spring?_ I squint and read the fine print. Body wash. _Fuck. Either way I'm getting out of this smelling like a man._

I step out of the bathroom. My body was wrapped in a towel; I clung to my pile of dirty cloths. The living room was dark, but I could still make out a form by the front door.

"Elijah?" I squinted for a better look. He took his hand of the door knob and faced me. I notice his eyes trailing over my body.

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be back shortly. Stay in the room." And with that he was gone.

I tossed the pile on cloths on the floor. On the bed there were a few choice articles of clothing. I took the large dark blue college ball sweat shirt. It fit quite loosely; only just covering my bum and I only saw the tips of my fingers through the sleeves. Looking at the other articles of clothing I can't help but notice they're for women. From what I can tell of this house, it didn't exactly have a woman touch. Whomever these belonged to must have been gone for a while. That, or an ex-girlfriend. I run my fingers along one of the blouses before picking the rest up and placing it on a chair in the corner of the room.

I crawled into bed, clutched my knees and waited. 


	5. Welcome Home

_Thanks for all the reviews and follows, you're all phenomenal! 3_

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"I want to talk." Elijah enters the room and shuts the door behind him. "You've been avoiding me." I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Great. Now I sound like a sixteen year old_. "Well not avoiding, but distancing; since we've left the loft." I suddenly find my nails very interesting. Painted a dark plum to match the lipstick and the shoes; perfectly rounded. All but one. The one I chewed off earlier. Nasty nervous habit, I know. I continued to speak. "Slater, he called you… an Original? Are you like, the first or something? The first of you kind…"

He finally speaks, "one of them yes." This only brought more questions.

"So there's more of you?"

"My family, yes." _More? You've got to be shitting me. _I hugged my knees.

"I guess- I guess I didn't think you had a family…" He laughed and took a seat on the bed facing me.

"Yes, one sister and three brothers." I smiled at the thought of a young Elijah playing with his siblings.

"You missed a spot." His eyes followed mine to a spot of blood on his knuckles. "Business looks messy."

"It can be." I smile. _It can be._

"The message you sent. Slater's dead body. Just more messy business?" He nods. "Most girls prefer flowers." He smiles. "How did it happen? Surely you weren't born like this," Elijah adjusted himself; his back was now rested against the headboard. I leaned against him; he placed his arm around me and began.

Then he told me everything. The werewolves that killed Henrik. Fin's pure loyalty to their mother Ester. The snatching of young Rebekah's innocence. And Klaus's current hunger for power. "You mustn't worry about your sister. The Salvatore brothers loyalty to you sister is strong. They will do anything to keep her safe."

"And what about everyone else? While my sister is guaranteed protection, everyone else around us dies."

"No one will harm you." His hold on me tightened.

"You don't know that."

"We've had an early start tomorrow. You'll be seeing your family." I scoffed and shook my head, my eyes starting getting bury from the tears forming.

"They're not my family." Elijah brushed the back of his hand on my face; his thumb catches the stay tear.

"Sometimes it may seem so, but deep down you still care. That's something you just can't shut off." For the first time I realized his eyes. They're not the dark brown I originally believed they were; they were more of a honey color. But the longer you looked a light green would appear. "They care for you Amelia." I couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

"What about your siblings, where are they now?"

"They're gone"

"Do you forgive them? For leaving." He sighs and strokes my hair.

"I have to."

My home looks the same. Why wouldn't it? I don't know why but I can't bring myself to go in. Actually, I do know why. _I don't trust them. _I lightly rocked myself on the porch swing. I fumbled with the loose thread on the top I borrowed from the mystery woman from the Martin's.

Elijah said he would be back. He never told me when. But soon.

The front door opens. "Ames! Your back! How was your trip?" _My trip? That's what they're calling it? _Aunt Jenna takes a seat next to me. "You know a little heads up would be nice next time. I know your all about you shopping trips but come on. I tried calling a couple of times, I think your phones dead." _A shopping trip. You've got to be kidding me. _Aunt Jenna looked around. "Where's all your stuff?" I smiled.

"They'll be sending me my stuff soon. A lot of the stuff is custom." Aunt Jenna rolls her eyes and jokingly hit my thigh.

"Only you. We'll I've got to head out Carol Lockwood wanted to meet up with me. Something about your mom's stuff with the Historical Society. No one else is home; I think Elena and Jer went to the boarding house." I simply nod and pull her in close to me. I can't hate her. She didn't know.

She pulled back slightly and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hey are you okay?" I didn't even notice I was crying.

"Ha, umm yeah. Sorry. I think I'm just overly tired or something. I'm going to go cleanup" Jenna just nods, I head towards our dark blue doors.

"Cute top by the way."

It felt nice to smell like me again; to wear my own clothes.

I applied the usual makeup. Light foundation, liquid eyeliner; winged and only on the top lid. I fill in my eye brows, apply chap stick and mascara.

I knew I was stalling.

Then hair. I kept it natural. Straight and down.

I open my dresser and pull out necessary garments; bra, underwear, socks. I pull out a dark blue panelled lace tank from the closet and a pair of black ae skinny jeans. Next was my favorite pair of black leather biker boots and a black three quarter length sleeved leather jacket.

My jewelry stays the same as always. A jade pendant hung from a gold chain. I wore a pair of matching jade studs in my ears. They belonged to my mother. On my wrist, gold Michael Kors watch.

I grab my keys and wallet. It's not like I had a phone.

I knew I had to face them. I thought the longer I waited, the easier it would be. I was wrong.

I pulled up to the Salvatore plantation.

The longer I waited, the angrier I got. The more I thought about what happened.

I open the front door. I can hear them. Arguing. Planning their next move. _Sounds like the whole gang is here. _

I take a few steps. Enough so that I can see them all. But I didn't bother entering the room. I just watched.

They continue to argue. Jeremy looks frustrated.

"We can't keep doing this! We can't keep act like everything is fine! Amelia is still missing and apparently you two didn't do a good enough job of making sure Elijah was dead." Jeremy throws a book across the room. It hits the wall by my head.

No one pays attention to his outburst. But his eyes follow to book. To me. He gasp.

"Amelia?" My glare is still fixed on the rest of the group, who looked just as surprised. I smirk.

"I'm back."


	6. The Hot Urban Historian

**Sorry about the delay. But I was half way through and then found myself in a slump. Also got really busy with school and work, so that didn't help. Big thank yous to all who reviewed and favorited! **

Before I could even register anything Jeremy's arms were wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I felt his body shake as if he was finding it hard to breath.

After a few moments he finally lifts his head. His eyes were red, and it looks as if he hasn't slept for days. I give him a sad smile due to his state and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"Jesus Jer, when's the last time you slept?" He just shook his head.

"I just- I knew you were out there somewhere. I didn't want to stop searching but…"

"But we couldn't find you. Where have you been Princess?" I glared at Damon as he took a step forward. He looked mildly concerned. But more so, he looked curious. And you could never trust a curious Damon.

I stepped around Jeremy and find myself nose to nose with Damon.

"Exactly where you left me", I sneered. Elena finally made her move towards me. She reached out only for me to take a step back. She looked down.

"We searched the mansion for you, but we couldn't find you anywhere. We even searched outside in hopes of picking up a trail. There was no sign of you. We hoped maybe you got away before I even got there…"

"Well clearly you missed a room." Damon continued to stare at me, as if analysing me. _Never trust a curious Damon. _"What?" I finally snapped. He raised a brow.

"How did you get out?" I sighed making my over to his collection of bourbon, and pour myself a glass.

"Well, after you've _left _me, I woke up in a locked room." I started to circle them, taking casual sips from my bourbon. "After breaking down that door, I stumbled upon a shish kabobbed vampire." I paused. "After I realized I was abandoned, I simply hitched a couple of rides until I got here." I feel as if telling them of my bonding experience with Elijah could be a fun little surprise for later.

Damon simply shrugged.

"And that was it? You woke up and hitchhiked your way home?" my head quirked to the side.

"Well it's not like I could have called home now could I?" I sighed. "Well as much fun as this was, I've had a rough couple of days. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap." I took a final swing of my bourbon and tossed the glass over my shoulder on my way to the door. I paused when I reached shoulder to shoulder with Damon and smirked. "Have fun with your doppelganger."

I ruffled my hair a bit before shutting my eyes and crashing on my bed. _Finally._

But that ended quickly with my eyes snapping open to a light knocking on my balcony doors. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ As I ripped the doors open I found myself facing a teary eyed Caroline. Her eyes were red and she seemed to be trying to hold in some not so silent sobs.

"Care..?" With her vampire speed she flung herself into my arms. And she let herself go.

"I tried, I really did. Th-they told me I had to s-stay here and keep an eye on everyone else while they looked for you. S-so I did, but when they came back, I tried. I really did. But I couldn't find you! And the vampire; Elijah, they told me about him, b-but he was gone! You were both gone, so I thought he- I though he may have- please don't hate me…"Caroline's rambling turned into muffled sobs as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. _She cared. She actually came back for me. _

"Shhh, come on Care Bear. How can I possibly hate you? You tried. That's more than I can ever ask from my own sister…" I couldn't help but laugh, "And as for this Elijah, he didn't eat me. So let's stop the tears, go out and pick up real shitty food that will make us sick for the rest of the week and watch some Netflix." Care finally picked up her head and gave a light smile.

After a full day of Taco Bell and Friends re-runs, Caroline decided to head home. And as soon as Care left, Elena decided to come on in and take it upon herself to start throwing apologies all about.

"Ames you have no how sorry I am! We couldn't find you anywhere so we thought there was a chance you were still in town-" I rolled my eyes and turned on her.

"Elena! Just drop it. This conversation is over! _We _are over." I couldn't help but notice that doe eye Bambi look on Elena's face. _Typical._

"Amelia, please…" I let out an over exaggerated groan. _And Elena wins again. _

"Fine! You're my sister, and that is the only reason I'm giving you one more chance. _One. _But first, you have to gain my trust back. So you _better _work hard on this. And don't fuck it up." Elena's face instantly brightens and she steps forward arms outstretched. _Nope_! I step around her and chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I started to make my way downstairs. And of course she follows and starts whining.

"Ames..!" And yet again I find myself rolling my eyes. _For fuck sake Elena._

I found Aunt Jenna on her knees pulling old dusty boxes out of the closet. I skipped over and rested against the frame peering inside. _Ou, books. Riveting…_

"What chyuh doooin'?"

"Oh perfect timing." She heaved a box out and tried to hand it to me, I side stepped her so it landed on Elena. I shrugged.

Elena had troubles holding up the box. I snickered.

"What_ is_ this stuff?" Elena asked. I picked up a book from her box and blew the some dust off the cover and grimaced.

"Lockwood, I presume?" I tossed the book back onto Elena's box, she glared.

"Yeah, it's your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood" _Right._ Jenna picked up and box. "And by roped I mean _excited_ to participate." She shut the door with her foot.

Elena jumped half a foot dropping the book I previously had.

_Elijah?_ Our eyes locked.

"Hey, I'm Elijah" He said casually. I raised a brow. _Playing the role of 'hot urban historian'. Really?_

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Aunt Jenna takes the box from Elena. Elijah takes this moment to shake Elena's hand. She looks as if she may pee herself. I watch their encounter from my previous spot against the closet. I started to bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling.

Aunt Jenna continued with the boxes telling Elijah that he could rummage through the boxes now or that we could bring them out to his car.

He suggested to have someone stop by tomorrow. "Thank you so much for inviting me into you home Jenna. Elena, Amelia, I hope you both see you again sometime soon." Elena was into much shock to notice his fingers slip through mine as he made his way to the front door. As soon as he left she bolted upstairs.

The fifteen year girl within me giggled as I skipped upstairs passing Jeremy and entering my room. Completely unaware of Elijah and Elena's little chat in her room.

After washing my face of my make-up, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and changed into my PJ's. My shorts were yellow with monkeys all over, my tank top was a simple dark blue and I wore mix matched fuzzy socks.

I stood in the middle of the room and tried to rub out not. I felt a pair of hands start to rub my shoulder and neck. "Cute shorts."

My eyes widen and I turn finding Elijah's arms resting around my waist. I dismiss his comment and grin.

"Well isn't this an unexpected surprise. Now what could you possibly be doing here?" He smirked and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my eye.

"Well after I rescued you from you unfortunate situation, we were stuck together for a few days. I guess I could say I missed you." I laughed.

"And you could help but to scared the pants off Elena in the process?"

"I had to have a little chat with her." I give him a look before making my way over to my bed.

"About?" He placed himself behind me and continued to rub my neck and shoulders. He sighed.

"Well you sister has a nasty habit of attracting danger. I need her to simply lay low. Live her life as normal." I scoff.

"HA! Yeah, right. That girl may say she wants to live that regular teenage dream. But I don't think she make it a week without her two vampire boyfriends grovelling at her feet."

"That may be true. But she agreed. Of course only if I get one of those little boyfriends out of the tomb."

_So that's where Stephan was._

"Why is Stephan in the tomb?"

"I wasn't too interested with why. I just know he's in there with Katherina."

"Ha! Classic." Elijah chuckles and lays me down onto my pillows.

"I've got to fulfill my end of the bargain." I sigh and nod. "I'll be seeing you soon." I look up to find Elijah gone, but the slight tingle on my forehead from his lips still lingered.


	7. Boy Problems

"Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"Um yeah, _god damn it…_ a grande hazelnut macchiato, please" my head was still down as I furiously shook my worn tasseled brown purse in search for change. _I need a coin sock…_ I heard the sound of change pool to one corner; my hand continued to fish through the piles of crumped receipts and whatever other crap was in there. The barista started to look impatient and a throat cleared behind me.

"I'll just have a grande blonde roast." I almost lost balance as swiftly turned to the obnoxious ass hat behind me; about to give the fucker a piece of my mind.

"Tyler?" He chuckles and shakes his head while tapping his card on the debit machine.

"I've got this Ames." I continue to search for the change as he leads me to the far counter.

"No really, I can pay you back. I have money I swear! I just can't seem to_- OW!_ - find anything in this death trap!" I pull my hand back; a spot of blood pooled on the tip of my finger.

"Ames, its coffee… I think I'll be fine spending the extra couple of bucks." He thinks he's reassuring. _HA! _

"The price a freaking coffee is just ridiculous. I swear-", Tyler just rolls his eyes at my constant ramblings and hands me my coffee.

"Geez, chill! Are you sure you really need that? You seem pretty wound up as is." I finally take this moment to really look at Tyler. He looked like shit. I voiced this. He glared. "Thanks Ames."

At this point we've made it to the town square, I plop down on a patch of grass; he joins.

"So, rough night?" I asked as I dumped out contents of my purse in front of me. He gave a dry laugh.

"You can say that." There had to be more to this story. He sighed and leaned in. "Your _close_ with Caroline." _Well aint that the truth. _"So you know her… secrets, right?" I stopped separating my receipts and gave him a blank look.

"Well, yeah, she _is_ my _best friend_. So I _may_ know a thing or two!"

"Right. Obviously. So uh, I hung out with her the other day... it was cool. It was pretty fangtastic."

"Well she is bunches of fun," _wait just a minute there. _I paused and look up at him. He was sipping his coffee and looking around trying to be all nonchalant. _Fangtastic. 'Fang'tastic. Fang. Vampire. Oh my GOD! _

"OH MY GOD! Caroline told you about vampires?!" I gasped and dropped all the chapsticks and lotions that were in my hand. Tyler look at them all puzzled for a quick moment before sighing in relief.

"Oh thank _God _you know!"

"Of course_ I_ know! She is _my_ best friend. Why do _you _know? And "fangtastic"… really?"

"Ha, yeah sorry. I wanted to slip it in casually… just in case you didn't know. And uh, I'm a werewolf…"

_Wait, what?! _Even though Tyler was a year younger than me, we always did get along as kids. Maybe it was our similar attitude problem and our enjoyment of dealing things out with psychical violence. We didn't hang out all that often as we got older, but when we do meet up, it's as if nothing has changed. We get right into the flow of things.

But this was a little unexpected.

We both avoided eye contact; it was quite. Until I spoke up.

"Werewolf, huh. That must be pretty _ruff_..." I looked up at him expectantly and bit my lip to prevent myself from snickering. His face was deadpanned.

"… '_Ruff'? _ You can't appreciate '_fangtastic_', But '_ruff' _you can get away with?!" He looked at me in disbelief as I started wheezing trying to catch my breath.

"Ha! Rough… and Ruff- it's just too funny..!" I slapped my leg and cracked up again. Tyler just rolled his eyes and pick up my little bottle of hand sanitizer attached to my keys, which was also attached to about a million other key chains.

"What with all this stuff?! It's a purse! It holds keys and your wallet. What else could you possibly need? Band aids? Water. Lotions? Lip gloss. Chapstick. Earrings? Note book. 5 pens! 8 hair elastics! A safety pin-", I momentary glare at the culprit of my small but significant wound, "Season 5 of Supernatural? Mardi gras beads? A nail file?" He looked unimpressed. I snatched the nail file back and tossed it in my bag.

"You joke about a broken nail… it freaking hurts! Just wait until you get one and then look who will have a trusty nail file for you!" I scolded. "And plus I'm a girl. We have a tendency to hoard goo. Shampoo, lotions, lips glosses. You name it. We just don't toss it out…"

"Yeah, well I'm a dude… I don't think I'll have any problems with broken nails anytime soon."

"Ha! Wait until it's your time of the month wolf boy. By the end of the night I may just have to take you to the groomers." I smirked. He glared. I sighed, "Alright well tell me everything. What happened between you and Caroline last night?"

And he told me everything. Caroline stood by him every step of the way. He told me how they watched video diaries of his Uncle Mason's painful transformation. How he chained himself in the old Lockwood cellar, how close he was to hurting Caroline. But from what I could tell he didn't seem too concerned about how one bite would kill. Which only means he didn't no. I'm not sure why Care wouldn't tell him, but I'll talk to her about that later.

"So yeah, I guess it was pretty _ruff,_" he smirked. I laughed.

"Well hey; it's only gets easier from here, right?" He didn't look too convinced. I wasn't either.

Then something else hit me.

"Do you _like _Caroline?" Our eyes met. _Busted._ "You like Caroline!" I gasp.

"No I don't. She was just helping me out, man." He scoffs.

"Phhff. Yeah right! And what about your friend Matt huh, ring and bells?"

He just rolled his eyes. I decided to drop this topic. I'll get my answers… But I couldn't help by laugh at the idea of him and Care together. They're both lunatics! Mystic Falls would burn to the ground! Hot kids though… He passed me my bottle of water and I smirked.

"Awe Ty, thanks for _fetching_ that!" _Tehe._

"Oh har de har. Well I've got to help out that the school." I gave him a quick hug before he got up and dusted of his jeans.

"Right, well thanks for the coffee! And you should really tell her how you feel! Maybe you could _collar_?!" He proceeded to flip me off before crossing the street and getting into his car. _Call her… Collar. Classic. I'm just too punny. _

…

After I organized my purse and finished my very satisfying macchiato, I made my way across the street to the grill for my shrift. This is why I'm currently struggling to change out of these shorts, and into my jeans in this tiny stall in the woman's bathroom. _Finally._ I kick off my dark brown sandals and slipped into a pair of black Toms. After gathering my clothes into a pile I stumbled out of the bathroom almost bumping into Stephan and a very moody Damon.

_Clearly I missing something here…_

I raised a brow at Stephan as Damon makes his was over to a pretty blond in a tan corduroy coat. Probably another one of his conquests._ Typical._

"What up with him? And who's the chick?"

"That would be Jewels. A werewolf connected to Mason. Damon made the wrong move and was 'marked'. She broke in and bit Rose. She's dying Ames," Stephan explained. That only brought more questions.

"Rose. The woman who kidnapped Elena and I? And by his grumpiness I'm assuming they're close?"

"They got… intimate."

"They had sex." _Oh real classy Damon._

"He needs to get a cure. He's pretty hell bend over it." Stephan looks down at his phone, "Hey, I've got to take this," and he left.

I tossed my clothes in the back and started waiting on tables. Looking over I notice the werewolf Jewels make a snide comment and got up to leave. Damon grabbed her. His grip on her was firm, but she slowly backed away. _Looks like she won this battle._

…

The rest of my shift went by in a blur. I changed back into my frayed shorts, sandals, and my cream top. My hair stayed in a messy low ponytail. I took and extra bobby pin to keep the braid in place. After grabbing my purse I made my way to Caroline's for a girl's night.

It was getting late. I decided to let myself in since Care was still at the school. I picked up the knick knacks on the dresser. I knew everything in this girl's room, but it was still fun to look at.

I put down the porcelain horse and looked out down the hall to the front door at the sound of yelling.

The curtain was open enough for me to see Tyler grab her face and kiss her. _I knew it! _I let out a small squeak and started rocking on the balls of my feet.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" She slammed the front door and looked shocked at me smirking in the middle of her hall.

"Boy problems?"

**Authors note. Ah yes boring filler chapter. But I thought I should put this in here so you can see her little friendship with Tyler. Also I was thinking of throwing up a Polyvore link on my page if you wanted a better look into what she's wearing. So eh. Anyways, again thanks for all the follows and reviews! They really do help me work faster ;) **


	8. Say Something

**Authors note:**

**To:**

**totalRandum****: Ha! Well I'm glad you enjoyed them! I just thought Amelia's inner dork wouldn't be able to help but to take a jab at Tyler **

**ShadowTeir****: Oh God. I know. Not putting Elijah in there made me cringe. Like how rude of me! His sexiness was much missed, so I'll comp you on the lack of Elijah from the last chapter, and will proceed to give you this! **

**monsta-starr****: Ahhg! I know! Elena seriously drive me up the freaking wall with all that crap! **

**And if anyone is mildly curious about the title, it's cause I was listening to 'Say Something' by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. It was just so intense when I was writing and listening. My Brain almost combusted. Maybe give it a listen!**

**I thank you all and wish you enjoy! Ou Don't forget the Polyvore link on my page!**

"There you go, Hun" I wink at the costumer who immediately started sipping at the rum and coke. I looked over at the clock. _This kid has got one minute till he starts, I swear if he's not-_

"MATTY!"

"Hey, Ames! Uh Ames? Where you goin'?" I laughed and gave him a firm pat on the back.

"I'm tapping you in! I'm out of here," grabbing my clothes, I jogged over to the bathroom to start changing.

I wore a simple black romper, my army green draw string coat, and a pair of my black biker boots. I pulled my hair out of its messy bun; thick waves cascaded down my back, I ruffled it to give it some volume. I pulled out the gold triangle shaped necklace out from my shirt, slung my black Marc Jacobs purse over my shoulder and peaced it.

…

"Care!" She looked up at me and smiled; I opened the passenger side door and threw in my bag. I was about to hop in, but then Jewels approached Caroline.

"Excuse me, Caroline and Amelia right?" She asked. But we were all aware that was just curtsy. She knew who we were.

I simply nodded.

"I'm looking for Tyler; you haven't seen him have you?" Caroline shook her head.

"Nope. Not since earlier. Sorry. " I remained silent. Something was going on. Caroline's back was towards Jewels as she tossed her bag in the car beside mine.

"I know your lying."

"Really? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is." Jewels looked to smug. I just wanted to slap that smirk of her face. I glared. Caroline shut the door.

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline winked at me before turning on Jewels.

And that's where it all went wrong. Jewels spray her in the face with vervain. Caroline screamed.

"Caroline!" I felt something collide with the side of my head. Everything went black.

…

"Uhhg… What the fuck?" I rolled off my side and onto my back. My head was pounding. I put my hand on my head and felt something wet. "Shit", I finally open my eyes and see a red liquid on my hand. _Blood._

"Ahh!" I screamed and jumped into the corner of the cage when I heard someone gasp behind me. "Care? Oh my God, Caroline!" I crawled towards her and pulled her hair back; she whimpered.

"God…" she seethed. She hunched over an pulled a bullet from her forehead.

"Holy shit." I tried to remove some of the blood from her healed wound; tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"Wh-where are we?" I sighed.

"I don't know Care, they seemed to have caged us in some kind of trailer…"

Caroline furiously whipped the tears from her eyes and started to look for a way out.

"I'm getting us out of here," she tried to reach for the lock. In this time I finally for around only to find a pair of eyes watching us.

I gasp and Caroline suddenly backed into me. He smirked.

"I see you got the bullet out." I clutched on to Caroline, I felt myself start to panic. _Who the fuck was this guy? _"That was… nasty. I've got a lot of wooden bullets. A lot of toys. It's gonna be a long night sweet pea." And he shot her in the chest. She screams and I try to hold her up. The fear I had before turns to anger. I kick the cage. He doesn't flinch.

"What the FUCK man! What the hell is your problem?!" Caroline was hunched over; I tried to sooth her by rubbing her back.

Suddenly the trailer door opens and Jewels holds out a phone. _Fucking bitch._

"He needs prof." The guy looks at us bored. He then holds up the gun and shoots Caroline in the arm. She screams. "You fucking son of a-", as I reached for the bars he pulls the trigger again. I scream and fall back into the corner of the cage. Pain shoots throughout my left shoulder.

This gets Caroline's attention. She bares her fangs at him and crawls to my side inspecting my wound. Before she could bite into her wrist he spoke up.

"Heal her. I dare you." We both notice the gun pointed at us. She glares at him and continues for her wrist. I stop her.

"Care, no…" She looks at me in defeat. She then pulls of her scarf, balls it up and places it over my wound to slow the bleeding. I groan.

"I'm so sorry Ames, about everything"

"Care-"

"So how many vampires are in Mystic Falls?" the man interrupts. We stay silent. He then picks up a green water gun and starts shooting Caroline in the face with vervain. She screams. I try to maneuver myself in front of her to prevent her from getting hit. I hear him drop the water gun and the sound of a gun going off; I felt a sharp pain on my left side. Caroline catches me as I fall onto my side. She moved my jacket over and I looked down. There was no bullet, but it skimmed by slicing my side open.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She growled. The man grabs a long tube and puts what looks like wooden tooth picks in one end. He blows. They shoot out into Caroline's chest. She screams again and starts kicking at the cage. My eyes started to feel heavy and everything seemed to slow down, but I could still hear Caroline's scream's. "Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!"

…

I felt exhausted. My whole body was sore. But I could hear Caroline. She was pleading; shaking the cage door.

"Tyler! There's a latch. There's a latch on a door and I can't get to it." _Tyler?_ There was no response. "Tyler!" Then there was movement, I heard the sound of metal and suddenly felt like I was being shook.

"Ame's, come on, you have to get up. We have to go." I could hear Caroline plead. My eyes start to flutter open as I felt someone put my arm around their shoulders. I scream.

"Shit," Tyler mutters.

"Be careful! She's been shot." I was then picked up bridal style.

The relaxed as the cold air hit my face, but quickly stiffen at the sound of crunched metal. My eyes flashed open to see Jewels shoving Caroline's face into the trailer.

"No…" I groaned and started to wiggle free from Tyler's grip. One out I try to step towards Jewels. I was too weak. I drop.

"Amelia! Get off me!" Tyler just watched as Caroline struggle against Jewels grip. I try to crawl towards them, but my vision was fading.

"Let her go…" I groan as my nails dig into the dirt beneath me. And then Jewels dropped. They all did. All the werewolves were on their knees clutching their heads in pain. And I faded out.

…

Relaxed. Somehow after what happened I could help but feel so relaxed. Someone was running their fingers through my hair, which truly is the most soothing feeling in the world. I let out and a moan and snuggle myself deeper into the bed. I hear a deep chuckle.

"I see you're feeling better," my eyes open and I turn my head to the person who continued to sooth me.

"Elijah?" He gave me a soft smile.

"You gave me quite a fright. I thought I told you to keep out of trouble." I chuckled and rolled over so I could have a better look of him. He abandoned his coat and tie, leaving him in his dress pants and shirt. It was slightly unbuttoned revealing his chest. The sleeves were rolled up. He look unbelievably sexy.

"You made that deal with my sister, not me." Pulled myself up into a sitting position and stretched. I felt so rejuvenated. Looking down I noticed I was still in my romper. I was also still covered in blood. But my wounds were healed. Elijah's eyes followed my own, trailing over my body, I couldn't help but smile.

"It was meant for the both of you." I shrugged.

"I'm a Gilbert. Trouble just seems to find us everywhere we go." I gave him a cheeky smile. "You gave me your blood," his eyes stayed on mine, he simply nodded. "Thank you."

"My blood may have healed you but you're still covered in your own," Elijah reached over to the bed side table a wrung out a cloth that was in a bowl of steaming water. He moved himself from his chair and sat in front of me on the bed. His fingers brushed hair off of my face, and he began to lightly rub the blood off the side of my face. I couldn't help but to study the serious expression on his. This is really the most intimate we've ever been. Sure, sometimes I would rest on him, or he would hold me, but this felt different. This was different.

He removed his had from the side of my face and rinsed the cloth in the bowl. The water turned red.

"Now for your side." Elijah was kind to me, but other than a few small simple gestures it was difficult to tell if he was actually attracted to me. If he wanted to be with me. _I guess it's now or never._

I stood from the bed and place myself in between his legs which were over the side of the bed. I tell the thin straps of my romper fall down my shoulders; revealing my black lace bra. The tight waistband was the only thing keeping the shorts on. Elijah, being the gentlemen he was, quickly looked down and kept his eyes on my wound. He placed his hand on my waist to keep my steady as he started to rub off the blood. I blew my hair out of my face. _Well great. What the hell was I thinking? I'm only 18, and he's a thousand year old vampire!_

But before I could stop myself I ran my fingers threw his hair. He stopped instantly. His eyes flashed up to mine. _Oh God! What am I doing? _His grip on my side tightened and before I could even blink he was standing in front of me. I let out a slow breath as he brushed my curls behind my ear; the cloth he previously held, abandoned on the floor. His hand on my waist snaked around to my back and pushed my body against his. His eyes trailed down my body and back up, they would either linger on my eyes or my lips. I inwardly groaned. _Oh God, this was torture!_ Having enough of waiting I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to mine. I could felt a slight smirk on his lips, which only made me smile. He hand was now tangled in my brunette locks; other arm still around my waist keeping our body together. I let out a soft moan when his tongue started to explore my mouth, which only excited him more. My fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. It couldn't come off any faster. After removing it, my hand traveled down to his belt. They lingered only for a second before it, along with his pants joined the pile that was forming on the floor. He managed to kick of his shoes and socks leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs, I didn't get the chance to admire; my lips were instantly brought back to his. I could feel him smile as I bit his bottom lip. I didn't think it was possible, but our bodies got closer. He untangled his hand from my hair and pushed down my romper reviling my matching black lace boy shorts. Using his vampire speed, we were suddenly on the bed. All unnecessary garments of clothing were discarded leaving our naked bodies flush against each other. His lips left mine and he made his way over to my neck and started sucking momentarily, only to trail between the valley of my breast. His right hand rested firmly on my thigh as he started to nibble and suck on my hip. _Amelia, you are in over your head. Sure, you're no virgin; you've had plenty of fun. But you don't have one thousand years of kinky vampire sex experience!_ My train of thought ended quickly and I took a sharp intake of air as I felt his tongue trail up and started flicking my clit. My hands immediately went to his hair, I bite my lip to prevent a moan from escaping, and grabbed a fistful his hair. I felt his smirk before his tongue entered me. I felt a tightening in my abdomen and arched my back, attempting to hold in a scream.

"Relax. Don't try to fight it," _Oh but I have to. I may deafen the neighbours. _

"Oh God…" I moaned. And I let go. I felt like I was in some trance as I started up at the ceiling. I continued to lazily run my fingers through Elijah's hair as I tried to catch my breath. He kissed my thigh before make his way back to my lips. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip before kissing me. I smiled into kiss, and then started to giggle, which broke out into full on laughter.

Elijah gave me an amused look, "Something funny?" I couldn't help but to give him a quick kiss on the lips before replying.

"No, not funny, it's just, after what happened, between me and my sister; I didn't think I'd ever be so happy, like truly happy." Elijah smiled; his hazel eyes locked on mine, he stroked the side of my face with his knuckles.

"I never want to see you unhappy." He leans down and places another kiss on my lips. I pull away slightly to giggle,

"And by the way, holy shit!" I fall into another laughing fit as he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

"We're only getting started, beautiful." I wrapped my arms around his neck; still laughing and flipped him onto his back.

**Authors note: Oh Hell YES! That did happen! Most nerve racking chapter ever! This is the first story I've actually pursued, meaning this is the first time I wrote anything like this. Even If I only did an okay job, I'll be fine with that. Cause I felt like I was having a mini panic attack!**

**So tell me what you think! Chapters this overwhelming needs reviews! **

**You're all fabulous! **


	9. Just A Silly Tea Party

**A/N: To ****EverRose808**** , ****MelissyBear****, ****ShadowTeir****, ****totalRandum**** ,**** and my guests and to other phenomenal reviewers. A big thank you and giant bear hugs for you all! **

**Thank you to all who have followed and favorite. And keep in mind I am also just starting another story, the first chapter is up! If it's a yay or nay, let me know! **

**And another special shout out to ****ShadowTeir**** cause my lordy, your review really did make my day! You're fantastic**

**Check out the Polyvore on my site! (Is there a point of me making that? If not, just let me know. Unless you enjoy the visual stimulation:)**

**Discaimer: I don't own shit. Except for Dear sweet Amelia :D now Read ON!**

"Caroline's? What are we doing here?" I couldn't help but to be confused as he sped out of the car; opened my side and pulled me into his arms.

"Our time together was spontaneous and truly wonderful. But you did just go through a traumatic experience. You were held captive; trapped in a cage and shot. This is not something you can just push aside and forget about. You are human. You must talk to someone about this. If not me, than one of your close friends. Stephan has messaged me, he wishes for you to spend some time with your friends. I agree." His hold tightened slightly as he kissed the top of my head. "I will see you soon, my sweet Amelia." I finally blinked a few time before tarring my glaze from a spot on the road. I felt stupid. I knew that I couldn't hide from his. But I had hoped.

I nodded and stood on my toes to place a quick kiss on his check. Before I knew it, Caroline's door swung open. Her hair was damp and she wore her bath robe. She gave a small smile.

"Hey, I see Elijah healed you pretty good," I knew what she was doing. It was the same thing I always did. She was avoiding it. She was trying to pretend it never happened.

"Care? You don't have to…" She quickly nodded a few times before flinging herself into my arms.

"I was so scared! I wanted to help you, that all I wanted. But I was so scared." She started to shake; I shook my head while I stroked hers.

"I know Care. But we're fine now. We're going to be okay,"

After a while of holding each other we finally pulled away. Caroline started to furiously wipe away her tears.

"God, I feel stupid." She laughed slightly.

"You're not Care. And I'm sorry, about Tyler… I know he let you down. He let us both down." Caroline silently nodded but looked up when there was a quiet know at the door. _Stefan._

She opened the door, "Hey, what going on?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder to smile at Stephan.

"I was a bit worried about you guys. After everything you both went through tonight," Caroline looked down to me and gave a soft smile before turning back to Stephan to try and reassure him.

"We're fine," He nodded and continued,

"Okay, but, just in case, I uh brought some back up," He gestured behind him, and they appeared.

"We're gonna slumber it,"

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie wrapped me and Caroline in her arms, but when I looked up and saw Elena, it all started coming back. Everything that happened that night. And I knew I couldn't push her away this time. I needed her. _I needed my sister. _

…

_Uhg what the hell?_ I pulled the sheets over my head and groaned as I heard the sound of someone's phone ringing. Knowing full well it was Elena's I reached out from under my sheets and shoved her off the bed.

I heard a grunt as she hit the floor and peeked out to see her glaring at me.

"Hello..?" She finally answered. Bonnie groaned and Caroline grumbled, "Elena!"

She crawled out of the room talking to who I can only assume to be Stephan. This was proven true when I heard her mumbling about having a sleep over of their own. _Well that ruined that for me…_

I felt myself bounce slightly on the bed as Elena flopped down beside me. I let out a high pitched whine and snuggled into Caroline as Elena Wrapped her arms around me, Caroline then ruined my oh so relaxed state by opening her mouth.

"Sooo, what happening between you and Elijah?" Elena shot out of bed,

"What?!" _Well shit._ I slowly sat up and ruffled my hair.

"Erm, nothing's going on…" Caroline didn't look convinced.

"Jonas did his weird warlock voodoo on Damon as soon as he tried to speed off with you! Obviously cause of his weird connection to Elijah you were brought to him!" Caroline argued. Elena had a hard look on her face. Bonnie just looked confused.

"Elijah knows I'm the doppelgangers sister… he just wanted to make sure I was healed and good to go." Elena didn't look convinced.

"Anyone of our friends could have healed you up fine! You didn't have to go to Elijah,"

"It's not like I had a choice Elena! I was passed out from blood loose during all of this! It doesn't even matter anyways. I'm healed, and I'm safe with you guys alright?" I sighed before hopping out of the bed and jumping over Elena. "I have to pee."

_This is not that last I'll be hearing about this… _

…

I opened the bathroom door with one hand as my other was busy towel drying my hair. Elena and Stephan will be at the lakehouse for a few days, _thank God_, meaning I don't have to deal with her pestering me about Elijah. I mean seriously what a nag!

I quickly slipped on my dark green silk bathrobe right when I heard the sound of the doorbell. I continued to towel dry my hair as I opened the door. _Elijah?_

"Elijah!" I giggled as I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He let out a whole hearted laugh as he spun me placing kisses all over. He stepped into my house and kicked the door shut with his foot before pressing my back into it. I grinned as he started to trail kisses down my neck.

"Well dear Elijah, what do I owe this pressure?" he placed a sweet kiss on my lips and smiled; keeping my body pressed into the door.

"Well my sweet Amelia, the historical society has planned a bit of a tea party in my honour. I was hoping you would do _me_ the honour of being _my_ date,"

"Ou! Going public are we?" I raised a brow and gave a cheeky grin.

"Only if you wish to. Only if you'll have me."

"Oh Elijah, is this you subtle way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I joked.

"Possibly… Now what do you say? Are you ready to give Mystic Falls the shock of their lives?" I laughed.

"Well if you put it like that!" I pressed my lips against his; still smiling. His thumb strokes my cheek as his grip on my thigh tightens. The kiss becomes more heated as he slips his tongue into my mouth; I grind my hips into his and start to lightly tug at his hair. "So- when does" *_moan* _"this fancy tea party start?" I ask with much difficultly since my mouth was still pressed against his. His lips parted from mine and started to suck on the spot on my shoulder.

"A bit over- an hour or so." _What!_ My eyes widenedand I jumped out of his grasp.

"I need to get ready!" Elijah rolls his eyes and groans pressing my body back into the door. His fiongers lightly traced up the side of my body and his lips found their way back to his previous spot on my shoulder. _I wonder when my robe opened... _

"I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to go to a silly tea party…" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him off.

"A silly tea party in_ your_ honour. Trust me I'd rather continue this…" I sighed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come back in about half an hour? You'd be too much of a distraction if you stay…" Elijah laughed and kissed my forehead before stepping out.

"I'll be back shortly my sweet Amelia."

…

_Son of a bitch. _Pulling down my robe I noticed a dark spot forming on my shoulder. A hickey. A freaking goes any type of strapless dress.

I continued to shuffle through my clothes till I found my pastel pink lace dress. _Perfect! _It had an illusion sweet heart neckline, while in reality the lace continued to an appropriate higher collard swoop. The straps just covered my shoulders. _Just covered my hickey!_ And the back was a very deep v cut that ended in a lace bow. While the top was tight fitting the bottom flowed just above my knee. I braided my hair into a messy up do and put in a pair of nude, gold rimed studs. I looked down at my nails noticing they were perfect for the occasion; light pink fading to a silver with a glittery silver accent nail. My makeup was fairly simple. I darkened my eye brows. Wore light foundation. Blush. Winged liquid liner on the top lid and mascara. My lips stayed they natural pink that they were, so I just applied some chapstick.

The doorbell rang indicating Elijah was back. _Crap._

I snatched my phone off the dresser and placed it in the hidden pocket in my dress and grabbed a pair of baby pink peep toe stilettoes with the silver heel and strap around the ankle. I booked it down stair before strapping them on a tearing the door open. There stood a very composed and amused Elijah.

"Did I come too soon?" I laughed before placing kiss on his check.

"No, you were right on time."

…

"God this is like my fifth cup of tea! Do you think they have infinite amounts of teas? Surely they can't fit this all in their cupboards. Do you think they'll keep it all in a room somewhere? Like a tea room?! I want a tea room! Elijah can we go find the tea room? It'll be like a new game! Whomever findith the tea room shall win said room and will be the mighty ruler of all of the land! Oh the Mad Hatter surely will have a run for his money!" I bellowed in a British accent. Elijah laughed as he encircled an arm around my waist while take away my tea with his other.

"My love, maybe you should lay off the caffeinated tea's for a while. Along with all the sugary filled treats hmm?" He said in a joking tone. I pouted.

"Amelia?" I looked over to see Jenna's shocked looked at the close proximity between Elijah and I.

"Ah, Jenna, you look lovely. How is you day going?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding.

"Uh… Good? Good. It's been good. I'm sorry when-?" She pointed between the two of us.

"We kinda just became legit this morning actually, but there's been a little something for a bit now" I replied. She just nodded obviously still shocked.

"Well I hope we can catch up Jenna, but I should make an appearing with the hostess." Elijah kissed my forehead before making his way to Carol Lockwood.

"Way to go Ames!" I jumped slightly shocked by Aunt Jenna's delayed reaction. "He is hot! A bit older than you, but I supposed that a part of the appeal. You look real happy Amelia. Happier then you've been over the past few days. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever by the way!" She lightly hit my shoulder, I shrugged.

"I just spent a few nights at Caroline's or I've been busy working," _well that was mostly true. We'll just ignore the fact that I've really been having hot vampire sex with a dangerous Original, been shot at and held hostage by werewolves, and all around I've just been trying to avoid my backstabbing sister, who I've currently kinda forgiven. _

"Well I've miss you kiddo. You look great by the way," I smiled before looking over at Elijah to his still in conversation with Carol. He gives me a wink which doesn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Lockwood.

After giving Jenna a quick hug she tells me that she's spotted her friend Andy and goes over to say hi. I make my way to Mrs. Lockwood and Elijah. She smiles.

"Amelia darling, how are you?"

"Fantastic, and great party by the way" I snatch my tea cup back from Elijah and raising it up, "Great tea." She laugh before turning slightly then gasping,

"Damon!" _Oh no… _She quickly kissed his check, "Elijah, I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore", _Oh please no. "_His family is one of Mystic Falls founding families," Damon just nodes in agreement after curiously eyeing me.

"Such a pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh the pleasures mine." After Elijah shook Damon's hand, he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his side. _Oh god. You did that on purpose!_ Damon furrows his brows before settling on a look of pure hatred at Elijah. All while trying to look cool in front of Mrs. Lockwood. _Yeah. I'm dead._

**Review. Favorite. Follow. And rate again cause I love hearing from you!**

**P.S. If I get a solid amount of phenomenal reviews, there's a chance of a new chapter up by tomorrow ;) and yes I know this is bribery! **


	10. Amelia's Keeper

**I am SO Sorry this came out later than intended! I had half of it written and then my dog came in for cuddles and hit the power button! Erasing EVERYTHING! This chapter was difficult enough as is and then I finally got it to how I wanted it and POOF! I think I sat their clutching my knees and rocking back and forth for a solid day. **

**I want to thank all my faithful readers, and to remind you all of the Polyvore link!**

**Well again, I am sorry. Don't hate me. And I hope you do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Just the fabulous Amelia.**

"You know Elijah; I'm quite the history buff myself. Care to exchange notes?" Damon gestured towards the private office.

"Yes that sounds fantastic. Carol, it was lovely seeing you again." Elijah then turned to me and gave me a sweet kiss, before squeezing me hand. Before leaving Damon turned to me.

"Don't fret Ames, we won't be too long." He smirked. _That idiot better not do something stupid._

I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat to catch my attention.

"Oh, Mrs. Lockwood! Uh…" I was slightly flustered. She shook her head and laughed, waving me off before patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh, Amelia, I was young once too. Elijah is a smart man. And very good looking," she whispered slightly before giving me another smile and walking off." I couldn't help but to just stand rooted in my spot. My cheeks felt warm. _So awkward…_ I let out a breath and noticed Alaric looking in my general direction.

"Hey, Alari- Oh!" My hand shot out to the pair of shoulder ahead of me; my eyes looked down to my ridiculous shoes as I tried to steady myself. _I clearly need to invest in more flats._ "I am so sor- John?"

"Amelia. It's been a while." I quickly composed myself and crossed my arm over my cheat.

"For good reason. When did you come to town?" John sighed before answering.

"Another reason why Jenna is an unfit guardian… I came in a couple days ago. You would know that if you spent more time around the house and not out with your vampire boyfriend."

I opened my mouth to interject but he immediately cut me off. "I'm aware that trying to persuade Elena to change her preference in boyfriend's is a lost cause. But come on Amelia, I didn't expect this from you. And with an Original no less. Though I am quite curious Amelia, do you love him?" My eyes widened slightly at this unexpected question. The truth is, I don't know. I've only known him for a few weeks. Is it possible to even love someone after t a short amount of time?_ My brain hurts. _Avoiding the question, I just scoffed.

"Oh lay off the overbearing parent act John. You may be Elena's father. But you're not mine." I made sure to walk right into his shoulder as I walk passed, "It was a blast catching up John." I muttered sarcastically. I made it only a few feet before he called out,

"You can't trust them." I froze, my back stayed to him. "And I'm not talking about your Original." He came up close behind me. "They'll do anything it takes to make sure he's dead Amelia. Your little crush doesn't matter to them. If I were you, I'd practice my farewells."

…

"What can I do for you Damon?"

"I was hoping we could have a word" Damon replied as turning to face Elijah.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked as his fingers casually ran over the back of the leather couch.

"Safe with Stefan, they're laying low. You know, bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that," Elijah was unfazed by Damon's sarcasm.

"Sure you did since it was you witch who saved the day."

"You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion exactly, why you're here?" Damon pondered while he leaned against a desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah turned to leave, but Damon quickly blocked him.

"The rest? Like Amelia? I don't think so." Elijah stiffened. He grabbed Damon by the neck and pinned him to the fare wall. Damon's hand reaches out and curled around Elijah's; who didn't flinch. Damon's eyes widen in pure shook at Elijah's strength as he easily pries Damon's hand off. Damon groaned in protest.

"Young vampire's; so arrogant. How dare you walk in here and challenge me."

"You can kill be man, it's not part of the deal." Damon reminded as Elijah's grip tightened.

"You know, I have heard of you Damon Salvatore. You're infamous for the pile of conquests you leave laying around. It's interesting; Katerina left quite a mark on you and your brother, yet here you are toying with the Gilbert sisters."

"Screw you man," Damon groaned.

"Silence." Elijah reaches behind him for the pencil and plunges in Damon's neck. Damon groans in pain as he was shoved into the desk where a pool of blood quickly formed below him.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Damon snatches a handkerchief Elijah previously held; he attempted to clean up his wound. "The moment you've ceased to be of used to be, you're dead. So, you should do what I say. Amelia is under my protection. Keep Elena safe." And with that Eliah left the room leaving a frustrated Salvatore.

…

Out. I just need out of this place. Away from these people.

I moved as quickly as possible in my heels, eventually making it out to the porch to a secluded area. I tried to hold in a sob as I flung myself to the banister; my nails dug into the polished wood.

_He was right. John was right. _

Everything that has happened in the past year has revolved around Elena's safety. They believed Elijah was a huge threat to that. And it wouldn't even matter if I came clean about what's been happening over the couple of weeks between us. They will protect Elena. At all costs. Even mine.

"Amelia," I flinched slightly when a pair of hands placed themselves on my shoulders. I felt like my breath was caught in my throat. My chest was tightening and my eyes started to burn from holding back my tears. I spun myself and buried my head into Elijah chest while clinging to his shirt. He started to run his fingers through my hair; something he has leaned that relaxes me.

"You can't trust them Elijah. They will do and say anything. They will kill anyone who is a threat to Elena. Don't believe anything they tell you; no more deals."

John asked if I loved Elijah. And I knew the answer deep down. But I'm scared. I know once I admit it, there's no coming back from it. This will make letting him go that much more difficult.

…

After a long afternoon of Elijah speaking words of reassurance, he drove me home. I threw my long discarded heels into the corner of the room and started to pull the bobby pins out of my hair.

Elijah refused to tell me about what happened in the study. And knowing Damon, he must have said something stupid. As of now he's the only one in our group to know of my relationship with Elijah for certain. Which is why a talk in order.

I pulled off the dress and slipped on a simple light blue and grey baseball tee, a pair of black frayed jeans, and my black leather biker boots. My hair was still messy and now wavy from being up all day; I tossed it up in a messy pony tail, grabbed my keys and headed towards the Salvatore plantation.

…

After about a minute of knocking with no avail, I pulled up the spare key I had and cautiously stepped inside. _The door is never locked. _The house was quiet.

"Welcome to the party." I glared. _Jules. _

…

"Get the fuck off me you psychotic mutt!" I screamed as a shaggy haired wolf boy tied my arms to a chair. "Damon? What the hell is going on? What did they do to Alaric! I fucking _swear _once I get out of here…" Damon let out a groan as he tried to crane his head to look over at me without letting the wooden spikes from the collar puncture him. Alaric looked dead.

"Ames, everything going to be fine," _yeah that's reassuring. _

While he was trying to tie up one of my legs, the other broke free. I pulled my leg back and kick him in the face. His growl almost covered the sound of the definitive crack of his broken nose. His eyes flashed, but before he could make it to me Jules held him back,

"Not yet." He growled again. My head whipped to the side when the back of his hand made contact with my cheek before tying down my other leg. My eyes stung from the pain. _That's going to bruise._

"Jules, let her go!" Damon growled. She simply ignores his requests but advances toward us.

"So I hear you have the moon stone," _Oh for fuck sake, this moon stone shit again? It's a fucking rock!_

"Oh if only you knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me; I don't talk. Someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason," Damon look pleased with his retort only to freeze when Jules grabs onto the back of my chair pulling me directly in front of Damon.

"Well maybe this time, it will be her."

…

Pain. All I felt was plain throughout my whole body. I honestly believed I would have preferred the gun shot from last time than this. I've been hit. Sliced open. Gabbed at with a hot poker. Clearly, kicking his guy in the face was a big mistake. Cause he's looks to be having way too much fun.

Damon was shaking. He also looked paler, if even possible. He looked as if he was going to break, but after all I've just gone through, he better keep his mouth shut.

"Where's the moon stone?"

Jules held the hot poker close to my neck. I could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Looking for this?" _Oh thank God. _I let out a soft sigh at the sight of Elijah casually leaning against a pillar. I noticed his composer falter slightly at the sight of me, but he quickly masked it. "Go ahead; take it." And he waited.

It wasn't long before one of the wolves speed up to grab the stone. But Elijah was faster. In less than two second three hearts were pulled. Jules snuck out as Elijah cornered the last wolf. "What about you sweetheart?" He turned to Damon, "Where's the girl?" Damon just shrugged, "Doesn't matter," and with one quick elbow to the head, the wolf's neck broke. Elijah quickly broke the chains off of Damon before untying my rope. He caught me when I fell into his arm. Damon stayed in his seat.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled. Elijah laughs lightly before biting into his wrist and putting it to my mouth.

"You must drink, my love." I whined in protest, but he ignores me. "Now is not the time to be difficult, darling." I sighed slightly before placing his wrist to my lips. I furrowed my brows in surprise. It was warm. Not as salty as I would have believed, but slightly sweet. I felt a slight shiver from Elijah against my back as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. He let out a warm breath near my ear. My grip on his wrist tightened in excitement.

But of course the sound of Damon clearing his throat brought me back to reality and I pulled Elijah's wrist from my mouth. Elijah whipped a small spot of blood from the corner of my mouth before placing a sweet kiss to my lips.

"Well as long as I'm not interrupting," Damon grumbled. Elijah pulled away from me and sighed before turning to Damon.

"You realize this is the third time I've saved your life now." Damon stayed silent. "Come now, you need to rest," Elijah pulled me up. Damon stood and stopped us from leaving.

"No. She stays"

Elijah stops only to look his shoulder.

"You are no longer her keeper Damon. Remember your place."

**Follow. Review. And continue to be Fabulous!**


	11. Too Little Too Late

**My fabulous readers! I love you all who favorite, follow and especially Review!**

**I hope you all enjoy what's to come. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own shit. Just Sweet, Amelia Gilbert! Read on ! **

"Uhg no… Don't go!" I mumbled from my spot on Elijah bed. He laughed a place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away to search for new clothes.

"You know I must. I have to meet up with your Aunt Jenna. She'll be showing me around the old property lines." He said as he sat on the bed and started to button up his shirt. I rolled my eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"Wow… sounds riveting." He chuckled.

"Don't you have work in an hour?" he asked tilting his head mockingly. I lazily pulled my naked body up from the covers and crawled to Elijah. I pressed my body into his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I started a trail of kisses on his neck.

"Mhmm. But like you said, not for a _whole hour_…" Before I could blink Elijah pushed me back on the bed, he hovered me and smirked,

"We better make this quick then,"

…

"Bonnie! Germy! What can I get for yuh?" Bonnie smiled, while Jer just rolled his eyes at my childhood nickname for him, he replied,

"um some Coke's?" He looked at over at Bonnie who nodded an added,

"Ou and a plate of yam fries!" I nodded and gave a quick wave to a very frustrated looking Luka, before placing the order. I jumped slightly at the sound of Luka slamming his fist on the table and rolled my eyes. _Witch drama._

I stood at the dispenser, pouring a couple of coke's when I felt a pair of toned arms wrapped themselves around my waist,

"Amsie Waimsie. I've miss you," I felt my whole face brighten,

"Matty!" I engulfed him in a hug, "Uh I need away from all this torturing crap, we need a movie night," I felt Matt's boy stiffen.

"Torturing? Ame's is someone hurting ?!" _Oh shit._ This boy is a huge part of our lives. His sister was turned and then murdered. And his super confusing relationship, that I still don't know what happening by the way, is with a freaking vampire! How has he not been brought into the loop yet?!

"No no no, no Matty. Mental torture. With me graduating, school and family drama is a bit much right now." _Smooth._ Matty gave me an unsure look, but nodded. I heard a ding from a bell near the kitchens'. Our cook Joe gestured to the plate of yam fries with his spatula before continuing with the grill. "We'll plan a Star Wars marathon or something! Later, Matt." I grabbed the plate and place in on a tray with their drinks and skidded over to Bonnie and Jer. I halted slightly at the tension between them and slowly placed the plate in the middle before eyeing them.

"Erm… am I interrupting something?" I asked warily. Bonnie sighed and shook her head,

"Thanks for the fries Ame's."

"Mhmm…" I slowly turned but smiled when I spotted Alaric. I slowed my quick pace when I noticed Damon kiss the oh so popular news reporter Andy Star. I scrunched up my face and turned on my heel.

"Amelia!" I cringed at the sounds of Rick's voice, but slowly turned to face them and dragged my feet over.

"Hey, Alaric. Damon."

I just smiled at Andy not feeling to into introductions; nevertheless she stuck her hand out. _Great._

"Andy Star." She gave a wide smile.

"Amelia Gilbert." I gave a tight smile, but noticed her eyes widen before quickly turning to Damon but looking back up at me. Damon continued to play with his glass. _Typical._

"Amelia. Yes, Damon's told me about you. You guys were a thing. I'm sorry, I hope this isn't weird." I raised a brow and looked over at Damon. I glanced at Rick who seemed to have taken interest in the spoon in front of him.

_A thing? We were 'a thing'? That's what we're calling it? I guess I should almost feel privileged to be considered as much at that._ I chuckled.

"Not at all. It wasn't a big thing. I don't like getting attached to things that don't belong to me." I felt Damon glare at me for my reference of Elena. He then turned to Andy,

"Yeah. Amelia here is into much _older_ men anyways." I ball up my fist and try to resist my need to punch him in the face.

"Wait what? Am I missing something?" Alaric looks between me and Damon looking confused. Damon's eyes brightened as he gestured to the front,

"Oh, and here comes Jenna and the boyfriend, this will be fun. Hi," He called out to them.

"Hey guys," Aunt Jenna pulled me in from the side for a hug.

"So I heard you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today," I ignored Damon's comment when I felt a pair of hand place themselves on my waist, I was spun around to face Elijah as he leaned in for a kiss. He tucked a piece of hair that fell out of my bun behind my heard an smiled down at me,

"Well, hello again, beautiful." I was broken from my trance at the sound of a clang from Alaric dropping his spoon. I turned to face him and quickly looked away at anything in the grill to avoid his shocked face. Elijah kept his hands on my waist.

Alaric started to scramble out of his booth to avoid this severely weird situation, he started to mumble,

"Well as much as I'd love to continue this, I have papers to grade…"

"You know, we should continue this." Andy turned to Damon with an excited expression, "Let's have a dinner party!"

"Ou, my girl with all the good ideas. I'll be happy to host, let's say, tonight maybe?" Damon suggested.

I noticed both Aunt Jenna and Alaric spoke up at the same time, Alaric tried to decline and looked deflated once he knew Aunt Jenna won.

Elijah gave my side a light squeeze before agreeing,

"It would be our pleasure," my eyes widened. _Our?! Me? What!_

…

"I'm not going in."

"Oh yes you are."

"Nope."

"Darling, you know I need to keep an eye on the Salvatore to figure out what he's up to," Elijah tried to reason with me. I just groaned and hit my head again the headrest.

"You can't just walk in there, its _Damon _we're talking about here! He always has some moronic idea of a plan that usually ends with people getting hurt. I don't want that person to be you," I sighed at Elijah soft touch.

"I promise you my sweet Amelia, no one will be harmed. It's just a simple dinner party," I nodded but kept my head down. The passenger side door opened, and Elijah was suddenly pulling me into his arms, "try to relax, Amelia."

I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was keeping in. Damon opened the door,

"Good evening," Elijah placed his hand at the small of my back, Damon nodded and gestured inside,

"Please, come in" Elijah looked around the inside of Damon's house; not yet entering. I notice him pick up a lock of my hair and curl his fingers around it. He addresses Damon, but keeps his attention to the lock of hair,

"Can I just say that, if you have a less that honourable intension about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest that you reconsider," Damon simple shakes his head,

"No, nothing- nothing dishonourable, just a, getting to know you," Elijah now turns to Damon and nods,

"Well that's good," He leads me into the house, "Because you, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as to make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Elijah places a quick kiss on the side of my head before going off to greet my Aunt Jenna, leaving me with Damon.

As I try to walk past Damon, I feel a firm grip on my wrist. I look up at him. He stares back at me, he almost looks sad; guilty.

"Damon, please." I whisper. He blinks and loosens his grip. I slip out of his grasp and pull in Aunt Jenna for a hug, looking over I notice the glare Elijah has on Damon.

…

After dinner, Damon persuaded Elijah to join him for a rink. I decided to help Andy and Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. I place some dirty dishes on the counter and turned to my aunt.

"So uh, Johns he because?" Aunt Jenna groans and quickly apologized.

"I know right! The guy just shows up in town and decides he has to right to show up where ever he wants even when uninvited," Andy laughs at Aunt Jenna's outburst before turning to me,

"So Elijah huh? I've got to know what that's like," she gushed. Before I could respond Alaric enters the kitchen and turns to Andy,

"We almost forgot about dessert. Andy, wish to bring the boys back with me?" She nodded and pulled Alaric out of the room. I turned to Jenna brow raised,

"Weird?" She nodded before starting on dessert, "Since when did you cook?" she glared.

…

Andy entered the kitchen after a while and noticed the disaster that was Aunt Jenna's baking. She then turned to me,

"Hey Amelia, Elijah had to head out, he was super vague about it. He just said there was something he had to do; asked if Jenna would give you a ride home, he's really sorry."

I nodded and thanked Andy before leaving the room. _Something's not right._

The dining room was cleared. It was silent, making it easy to hear a creek from the basement stairs down the hall. I creped over to the frame and peeked out to see Damon slowly shutting a door as if to not be noticeable. Him and Alaric share a look of relief before turning the corner. I waited a few seconds hoping Damon was far enough not to hear me, and I slowly inch the door open and sneak in, making my way down the steps to the basement. I notice the fridge that contains their blood bags, and to the right was a large wooden door. I unlatched it and gasped. _Elijah._

Felt my breath quicken as I fall to my knees beside him. My chest tightens my head start pounding. I cradled his head in my arms and let my tears flow freely. "You can't be dead; you can't be dead… Wake up! You said nothing would happen."

My eyes widen as a hand shoots out to muffle my scream. Color starts to return to his face as he picks me up in his arms and speeds us out of the house.

…

Elijah places me on my feet and turns to leave, my hand shots out to stop him,

"Elijah, wait! What's happening? Talk to me!" He turns.

"He got close. Too close. Damon seems to have the one thing that could stop me. If only the idiot did his research he would have been successful."

My eyes widened in realization to what he was saying.

"He tried killing you; Damon found something that _could_ kill you…"

"No, not kill me. But to keep me in a sleep like state. It's a good thing he took it out, or I would still be in that basement. I need you to stay here; I have manners to discus with your sister." I clutch my chest and shake my head. Everything still felt foggy.

"Wait, I need a minute here, Elijah, I thought he killed you somehow. You can't just _leave_!" Elijah wraps me in his arms and places a kiss on my forehead. I shake my head, "She's with Stefan. He has to be in on it, you can't just- just go there unprotected, without a plan! I care for you and-" I feel Elijah pull away from me slightly and give me a look. He cuts me off.

"You _care_ for me? Throughout all this time we've spent together, and you find that you just _care_ for me?" I look down slightly shocked by the pain beneath his words, "I know what you're saying can't be true. You must feel more."

I shake my head and fight back tears, "No, I can't Elijah,"

He places his hands on my face and forces me to look at him,

"Why not?!"

"I just can't!"

"Why can't you feel more for me? Why can't you tell me you love me?!" I flinch at his words, and continue to shake my head. _I can't say it._

"Because if I say it, it will be real! If I say it, then this won't just be some stupid teenage crush that I can simply get over! I can't be in love Elijah, because I know if I do, it will hurt that much more if something were to happen!" I break down into sobs as Elijah lets go of my face. "Elijah… I'm so sorry," Regret fills me when I look up to see he's gone.

I quickly pull myself up and open the front door running for my room. I rip open a drawer and rifle through cloths until I find a stake. I pull the bouquet of flowers from a vase and drop a stem of vervain inside mixing it with the water.

I quickly grab my keys and start the drive to the lake house, leaving the steak in the vase; letting the wood absorb the vervain.

…

I slam the door shut and run up the gravel path and scream as Elena stabs herself with a knife.

Elijah turns to me before running up to her yelling,

"Yes, you have a deal. I give you my word!"

_I now know I was wrong; wrong to keep my true feelings from him. To pretend that it wasn't true love. To keep our relationship hidden from my friends. To lie about how he brought me home. I didn't know true love. But now I know, this was it._

Elena stumbled forward into Elijah's arms. While he leans down to heal her; a dagger is plunged into his chest. Veins cover his graying face as his lifeless body falls to the ground. A sob I caught in my throat as I drop to my knees,

"NO!"

_But it doesn't matter. Because I was too late._

**Hoooie! Goddamn, well tell me what you think! **

**I obviously know what gonna happen next, but what are your thoughts?! What is to come of the stake soaking in vervain hmmmm? Follow. Review. All that good stuff! **


	12. Cold

**Big thank you's to all who are faithful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Just Amesie wamsie!**

"It's been days Damon! Where could she have possibly gone?!" Elena started to pull at her hair as she paced the parlor of the boarding house. Damon took a swing from his bourbon before replying,

"The girl is heartbroken Elena. She just watched her sister stab a danger through the heart of the man she loves. She's probably drinking her sorrows away; she'll be back soon." Elena glared, stalking up to him and snatching away his glass,

"Maybe this wouldn't have even happened if you_ told_ me she was _dating _him when you found out in the _first place_, Damon!" Elena slammed down the empty glass and curled up into Stefan embrace. "I feel awful Stefan! It's like I don't even know her anymore. She just forgave me, Stefan. She said I only had one more chance, and I blew it! I've lost my sister."

Damon stayed silent as he watched his brother whisper word of reassuring in her ear. He knew Elena was right. Amelia and Elena will never be what they once were.

…

It's been three days. Three days since my friends betrayed me. Three days since I was my sister drive a dragger through Elijah's heart. Three days since I've lost the man I love.

I stayed seated in the car near the Salvatore Mansion. I was completely hidden by thick trees. But I was still able to see them. I watched as the Salvatore's waited for a bald man with papers leave the mansion, before waiting for Elena to re-invite them into her newly claimed home.

So I waited.

My nails dug into the wooden stake that sat on my lap as I waited impatiently. I started to pick at it leaving small chips of wood on my black jeans. My dark gray muscle shirt was cut slow down the sides exposing my black lace bra. It left me cold. All I've felt for the past three days was cold. Empty. I didn't want to feel warmth. I didn't want comfort. Only revenge.

I looked up at my rear-view mirror and caught my reflection. My hair was left down. Straight like usual. But it was messy; knotted from my contestant pulling at my hair. My make-up was very minimum. But my tears from the past few days have smudged my mascara under my eyes. That, and my lack of sleep left dark rings. No tears. I've run out of tears.

Then they left. Damon was finally alone.

…

Damon looked shocked when he opened the door.

"Amelia," he whispered before pulling me into his arms. My arms lingered my side before they wrapped themselves around his torso. "You can't do that to us me Amelia. I was worried about you,"

I nodded my head. He took my hand, led me into the parlor and placed me on the couch. I curled up into his side and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Damon; I just didn't know what to do." Damon rubbed my side with on hand while running his fingers threw my hair with the other.

"It's a small loss to help protect your sister."

I nodded, "I know. I just feel so lost; so alone." I lightly grip the front of his shirt. He stiffened slightly before gripping my side, "I needed to come back." I straddled his lap, "I needed to be with someone." Pulling up, I look into his ice blue eyes, and leaned in close, "I couldn't be alone anymore." Damon's lips trailed soft kisses along my neck. I lightly grinded my hips into his. His grip on my hips got tighter.

"I'll help you forget," he mumbled before biting lightly on my neck. My hand tailed down his thigh, up my own, and down the back of my pants.

"But you've already done so much," I gripped the sharpened weapons and plunged it into his abdomen. He screamed. Leaning in close and digging the steak in deeper, I whispered, "_this, _I will _never _forget."

His skin sizzled from the vervain as soon as it made contact with the steak. He pulled his hand away and groaned in discomfort. "Amelia, I'm sorry! But we had too- ahh!" He screamed again as I twisted,

"'We had to! We have to save Elena!' Everything we do is for Elena!" I yelled as I pulled it out only to steak him again. "What do I have Damon?"

"You have you sister." He groaned.

"Elena is _not _my sister." I reached into my boot and pulled out a small knife and plunged it into his heart. He screamed.

"I will always protect your sister; protect you. I don't regret putting Elijah in the ground. I would do it again if I knew it would keep you both safe." I chuckled darkly.

"For the past three days I've tried to think of painful ways to kill you. But it was only last night when I realized something. Give up on her Damon. She chose Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan. And knowing this will be the greatest pain you will know."

Before pulling myself away from Damon's bleeding body I gave the knife a final twist,

"Oh, and that's for the Martins."

…

Stefan threw the door open as Elena called out,

"Damon? We got your text telling us to come back," Elena's eyes widened and she gasped at the sight of a very bloody Damon. "Oh my god… what happened?" Damon groaned as he chucked a bloody knife onto the table in front of him.

"Elena, I need you to pull out the steak. It's been soaked in vervain, I can't grab it."

Elena kneeled down in front of him and tried to get a good grip on the steak. Stefan crossed his arms and inspected his brother wound.

"It's really deep in there. What did you do this time Damon?" Stefan asked accusingly. Elena finally got a firm grip on the slippery steak and struggled to pull it out; Damon groaned in pain before replying,

"Not just me, brother. _We_. Seems as if you sister's back Elena. And she's not very happy."

…

**I know, so short! I'm in a bit of a rut trying to figure out where I want to throw Ame's next, so I'll have to sleep on that. But since some weren't too happy about the cliff hanger from the previous chapter, I thought I'd give you a little something while I put my thinking cap on.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review!**


	13. Baja Rosa and a Splash of Vervain

**Oh it's been so LONG! I'm so sorry, truly am. I had a chapter written and done. But it just didn't sit right with me, so this morning I just decided to scrap the dang thing and went in a completely different direction! I'm not sure if you're going to be very happy with it, but hey. If so, I'd love to read all the different ways in which you wish to murder me, in the reviews! Hint hint ;)**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Shocker.**

After making it to my hotel room I decided a shower was necessary. Once I completed washing three days of crap off my body I changed into a pair of black skinny's, a dark grey tee, I took the bottom and knotted it on the front side. Not in the mood for much make up, I decided just to stick with winged eyeliner and mascara. After putting my drying hair into a loose braid, I flopped back down on the bed. Then the phone rang. _Elena._

Without a second thought I hit ignore and flipped over. It started to buzz again. I snatch the phone and growl, "What?"

"_Amelia! Where have you been? I've been so worried! God, never mind that. Amelia, I know you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean you can go around staking people! Especially our friends!" _

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I'm _sorry_?_ I_ can't go around staking people, yet that cute thing_ you_ did with the white oak ash and the dagger, _that's_ perfectly fine?" I heard Elena sigh,

"_I know. I'm sorry Amelia, I really am. But he was dangerous, and I had to do it to protect-"_

"No, Elena! You can't keep justifying your actions by saying you're trying to protect people! Maybe you should all just stop lying to each other, to _everyone_! They have the right to know what's going on, Elena! More people are going to get hurt."

"_Me? You think I need to be truthful? You never even told me about your relationship with Elijah!" _

"What difference would it have made?!" I yelled, "You're Elena Gilbert; the doppelganger, they will do anything to protect you. They don't care about the repercussions. You need to figure your shit out Elena. If you're not going to do anything, I will."

There was silence on her line.

"Where's the body Elena? He wasn't in the basement; you know where the Salvatore's usually like to leave bodies."

"_Damon moved it. He knew you would try to undagger him_." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. _"Ame's will we ever be the same?"_

"I've already given you a chance, Elena. I don't think there is anything you can do this time." I heard her take a shaky breath,

"_Ame's, I have him. I have Elijah. He's with me now." _ I instantly froze.

"Elena, I swear if this is some kind of sick-"

"_No Ame's, just come to the Lockwood manor, please."_

"Give me 10 minutes." I threw my phone in my bag and tugged on a pair of black leather boots.

I threw open the door but skidded to a halt at the sight of a broad shouldered dark hair man. _Fuck._

…

I was completely aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. A door swung open to reveal someone who could easily be mistaken for my sister.

She stood when I was suddenly dropped onto the floor out of the man's arms. _Dick._

"What's with the Gilbert sister?" A looked of pure confusion was on Katherine's face. The man smirked.

"Apparently she has very close relations with Elijah." Her head whipped over to my still motionless body on the floor, her mouth open in shock.

"You've _got _to be _kidding me_."

"It seemed like a good idea to have her around." He called over his shoulder. I let out a gasp at the sudden feeling I had in my limbs and quickly attempted to lunge at the man. The door slammed shut, and just as my hand make contact, an invisible force threw me across the room; smashing into the kitchen cupboards.

I groaned and slowly lifted myself of the floor; I dusted a few broken shards of glass off of my shirt. Small trickles off blood trailed down my arms and the palms of my hands. My head snapped up to a chuckle across the room. Katherine jutted out her hip and crossed her arms,

"Guess you're stuck with me."

…

"You sure you don't want _a little_ blood? That doesn't look to pretty." I continued to wipe the blood streaks off with a damp cloth.

"I'm fine."

Katherine shrugged and dropped into the couch. "So… You and Elijah hey. Good choice. I always thought the whole serious gentlemen act was very sexy on him." She sighed with a fairly distant look in her eyes.

I glared and cleared my throat to break her from her trance. "Gee, thanks." I lazily tossed the bloody rag into the sink and leaned back onto the island behind me. I scanned the apartment. _Looks as if a man lives here._

"It's Alaric's." _What?_ The confusion was clearly on my face. She sighed and gestured to the space, "This is Alaric's place. Klaus, the big bad vampire everyone's so afraid of; he's taken over the body of your dear history teacher. Clearly someone's not too informed." I glared. "You know, I'm almost surprised Elijah didn't go for sweet little Elena… The Salvatore boys a bit of a handful for her?" She asked almost sweetly. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the fridge. I glared slightly when the light of the fridge hit my eyes, I peered in before replying.

"Nope, she still basking in their glory." I could practical feel Katherine rolling her eyes,

"Like the true Petrova she is…" My eyes brightened at the sight of tequila. I felt a swoosh of air; Katherine peered over my shoulder,

"Is that… Baja Rosa?" There was a slight tone of amusement. I giggled,

"Strawberry cream." Glass crunched under my boots as I made my way to a pair of slightly cracked shot glasses on the ground. I filled the glasses. "It must be Aunt Jenna's. Or I've lost all respect for the guy." I slid the glass over; she caught it effortlessly and raised a brow. I shrugged.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while. Might as well make the most of it." I raised the glass before downing the shot. She had a look on her face I couldn't describe. She then smiled before slamming her empty glass beside mine.

"Gilbert, we're going to have some fun."

…

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. So he actually watched her from outside her bedroom window?!" We both slammed down our empty glasses, Katherine emptied the bottle before tossing it over her shoulder. The sound of the empty bottle smashing and our laughing filled her room. Katherine scrunched up her nose, "That's just so Twilight…"

"But that not even the best part! Stefan was there too! Neither of them knew they were both creeping her, at the same time! I caught Stefan one night and he tried compelling me to forget, he didn't know I was already on vervain! HA!" Katherine fell back into the couch and burst out into another fit of giggles as I clumsily shot up to find more liquor. A familiar song came on the stereo; I blasted the volume as I walked passed.

I started swaying me hips as I pushed a few broken pieces of the cupboard out of the way so I could grab a bottle.

Katherine slide up beside me, with a mischievous smile,

"So Elijah. He still a complete heart throb?" I laughed and took a shot,

"Mhmm," she poured herself a shot,

"The Salvatore's were so young. Reckless. Animalistic. They were just, so much fun, and there was almost a danger knowing you break one at any moment. It was… Amazing. But an Original. That's a completely different type of danger. You're no longer in control. Trust me; out of you Gilberts, your sister got the short end of the stick." Katherine smirked, "But if you get a chance with a Salvatore, you'll be sure to have a story or two."

I felt myself tense as thoughts of Damon cross my mind. _Stories indeed._ I stayed quiet and started to pick at the bottles label. Old habit. Katherine raised a brow at my silence before she gasped,

"You little minx! Are you sure you're not a Petrova?" I glared at the smug look on her face. "So which one? No no! Let me guess!" I leaned against the island, nursing my bottle as I watch Katherine pace in front of me; a bottle of her own in hand. "Okay, so Elijah is this old school, rugged, yet classy gentlemen. As sexy as Stefan is, he's become a bit of a bore. A bit of a do gooder. You would have gotten sick of that, meaning you wouldn't jump to another man as _sophisticated_ as Elijah. No, you must have been with a bad boy. You rocked the bed with Baby blue eyes." I scoffed at the satisfied look on her face, but avoided eye contact. _Huh boring celling…_ "I knew it!"

"Oh fine! Yes your right!" Katherine childishly fist pumped. Her face then went serious. She handed me her bourbon before heading towards the door. There was a knock. Katherine reached for the knob, but her hand looked as if it just cramped up.

"Hi Alaric you home? It's Andy… Star. Jenna's friend!" I've never been to excited to hear this bitches name! I put my sober face on and stumbled slightly as I sprinted to the door. Apparently drunk Amelia forgot what happened last time I did that. I was immediately thrown back into Katherine. We landed into a tangle heap on the floor. We both groaned.

The door slowly opened. I blew my hair out of my face and sat up to find a shocked Damon and Andy. Katherine pushed my body off of hers.

"Thank God." Katherine mumbled as she brushed herself off. Andy turned to Damon,

"You never said anything about Amelia being here."

"That because I didn't know she was here. After she staked me, she went off and disappeared again." I gave him a sickly sweet smile,

"You stake my boyfriend, I stake you. Simple." Katherine looked over at me impressed.

Andy blinked a few times at Katherine as she spoke to Damon, "Wow, you're right. She looks just like Elena."

I gave Katherine a once over, "I don't know, I think she has better hair." She smirked at me and bumped me with her hip as a thank you.

Damon glared at us before turning his full attention to Katherine, "I thought you might be dead." She crossed her arms over her chest,

"Unfortunately not."

I rolled my eyes, "So why are you guys here?"

"We are here to rescue her, and now that you're here, you." Andy poked my nose. _Oh god._ Damon immediately corrected her,

"No sweetie, we're here to see if _they_ deserve to be rescued."

Andy tilted her head and pointed to me, "Even her?"

"She stabbed me! Twice!" I scoffed.

"By principle! And you… _metaphorically_ stabbed me!" I argued.

"Metaphorically? Serious?!" I opened my mouth but he held his hand up to stop me from speaking and turned to Katherine. _Jack Ass_. "AlariKlaus was blending waaay too easily." He held up a vial of a yellowy liquid I could only assume was vervain. "I figured he may have had some coaching."

Katherine gasped, "Is that-?"

"Vervain. Your Salvation."

"It's not going to do anything.

"There's always a loop hole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment till he said it was okay to leave?" Katherine opened her mouth, but nothing came out, "You can't say? Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No."

"There's your loop hole. Drink this and it will prevent any further compulsion." He looked smug.

Katherine stepped forward to grab the vial, he pulled away.

"Give it to me!"

"Answer one question first. You double crossed us with Isabell. Why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus. I was looking out for myself." She defended.

"Where did that get chyuh?" She was quiet. "Be careful with that. If he found you with that, you're never getting out of here. You owe me." He turned to Andy, "Come on."

"Umm… what about me?! I'm not compelled here! I'm trapped by witchy voodoo." Damon spun and gestured to Katherine.

"When your new bestie bolts, try and hitch a ride. I'll see what our little witch can do."

And with that they were gone.

Katherine lazily passed me the vile, "You're going to want a bit of that in your system."

…

It was already dark out, and we were sharing the last bit of our bourbon. We laughed and sang along to the music as danced around the apartment. Somehow I managed to get on top of a table. Katherine slid to a halt in front of me as keys rattle in the door.

I squeak as Katherine grabbed me and speed us over to the couch. The bottle sat in front of us on the table. We both looked innocently around the room as AlariKlaus entered the room looking tired.

"Mind turning that down." More of a command than a question, if you ask me.

Katherine leaned forward and turned down the music, "Why so grumpy?"

"This body had outlived its … usefulness." He grumbled.

"You want a drink?"

"Katerina, I don't want a drink."

"Come on, it might loosen you up" she sang, he snatch the bottle and threw it at the wall. I flinched as the remains joined our collection. He then grabbed her shoulders,

"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." Katherine went along with the compulsion and silently took her place beside me.

AlariKlaus then turned to me. He bends down and runs his thumb over my bottom lip before tucking a stray lock of hair out of my eyes, "And you must be the young lady who effortlessly stole the heart of my brother. Amelia Gilbert." He ran the back of his finger down my checks. I blinked a few times and tried to think of how this is not going to totally make things totally weird with my history teacher. _I better get extra credit for this shit._

He tore his eyes away from mine when the door swung open.

"Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You got a lot of luggage." The warlock said matter of factly. People started carrying in what I can only assume to be his stuff. Then a girl around my age saunters in towards AlariKlaus with a lusty look in her eyes.

"Greta finally."

"Hello love." The girl looked as if she was undressing him with her eyes… _Sorry hun, but he's taken._ "Nice body, you ready to get out of it?" A large case was then rolled in.

…

Katherine and I just stood around and watched as the minions knelt before AlariKlaus and the box chanting in the middle of a circle or candles. I squinted at the girl's top. _Hey, that looks a lot like one of mine… Well the one I borrowed from the Martine's- oh…_

I lightly elbowed Katherine, "You think she even cares that her families dead? Or knows, for that matter?"

Katherine shrugged.

AlarKlaus suddenly gasped before giving us a confused look, "Elena Ames?" He then dropped. I jumped and took a step forward but stopped when Maddox pulled open the case. A fairly attractive man steps out with a smirk on his face,

"Well that's more like it."

**And there we go! A weird type of bonding moment with Katherine, whaaat! Favorite. Follow. Review. The usual. Stay fabulous! **


End file.
